One Night In Bangkok
by iiv
Summary: I’ve been watching you watching me. What you gonna do? Maybe tonight I’m gonna try my luck, I can see that you want me. I can see it in your eyes. C’mon, make a move on me now, boy. - Akuroku. AU. three-shot.
1. One Night In Bangkok

**Title**: One night in Bangkok (three-shot)**  
Author**: iiv**  
Genre**: Romance / Humor**  
Rating**: T**  
Pairing**: 8/13(and some side pairings including Riku/Sora, Hayner/Olette, 11/12 and 9/Naminé & 7/Kairi (ohmigosh!) (also some het FF-pairings in the later parts) :D)**  
Summary**: I've been watching you watching me. What you gonna do? Maybe tonight I'm gonna try my luck, I can see that you want me. I can see it in your eyes. C'mon, make a move on me now, boy.

**Warnings**: Mild language, drunken teens and grinding. Boylove 3

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and I'm not making any money with this. Tho I own the plot because it sorta happened to me :D (oh, and all the lyrics in the "prologue" belong to their respectful owners)

**A/N**: A very insistent plot bunny not leaving me alone. It's funny how it strikes me every time I've been drinking a little. :D I'm blaming the warm buzz in my head for this. And the club music. Puts you into a trance. So I suggest (if you like to listen to music while reading, like I do) you put on some club music playing in the background because this was definitely written while listening to most of the songs you can find in the "prologue" :D

* * *

_I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes,  
I like the way you act all surprised,  
I like the way you sing along,  
I like the way you always get it wrong,  
I like the way you clap your hands,  
I like the way you love to dance,  
I like the way you put your hands up in the air,  
I like the way you shake your hair,  
I like the way you like to touch,  
I like the way you stare so much,  
but most of all....  
Yeah..  
most of all...._

_I Like the Way You Move~_

* * *

Music's starting everywhere, get up outta your seat. I'm sure you have seen me, baby. Take a minute, check me out. Why you standing on the wall? C'mon, make a move on me now, boy.

I've been watching you watching me. What you gonna do? Maybe tonight I'm gonna try my luck, I can see that you want me. I can see it in your eyes.

This is the night.

Why don't you do something? Let's stop playing these silly games, do what you gotta do. This is the time we've got to get it right. Don't you worry, it could be so sweet.

Let's go out and dance.

There's more important things than hearing you speak. We can get into the groove, just be patient, I can watch you move.

I'm focused but I'm losing control.

I want to feel your body. Touch me, feel me, heal me, chase me, move me, sooth me, tease me. I want to feel your heart beat next to mine.

All I want is you.

Help me tear down my reason. It's your sex I can smell. Take me. You can have my everything.

Look inside, you'll find a deeper love. The kind that only comes from high above.

You get me closer to god.

* * *

Roxas closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, sweat and perfumes filled his head, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. His eyes flew back open when a small hand grabbed a hold of his. Roxas glanced to his side, meeting bright blue eyes, lit up by the colourful lights of the nightclub.

"Ok, let's go find the others." Naminé had to raise her voice so that Roxas could hear her over the loud music playing in the background. Hearing the small girl yell was so wrong, but there was no other option. The music was playing too loud.

Roxas only nodded his head, letting his twin sister pull him through the mass of people, trying to find their group of friends. Naminé was dodging the people with grace and speed, tugging on Roxas' hand, forcing him to keep up. Because of the tugging Roxas ended up bumping into people ever so often, muttering apologies under his breath. He hit his shoulder against a tall, lean body, seeing a flash of red at the corner of his eye and hearing an annoyed yelp when the person he had hit had apparently spilled his drink all over himself. He had no time to apologise, because of Naminé, and when he tried to turn his head to at least see the person he had bumped into, there was already too many people between them, making it impossible for Roxas to see who it was.

"There they are!" Naminé shouted, giving Roxas' hand a rather forceful tug, making the boy almost lose his footing. He stumbled into the blonde girl, pushing her forward. Naminé tilted her head to glance at him. "Hey, watch it! No need to push!"

"Then keep moving!" Roxas shouted back, feeling already very annoyed.

Naminé stuck up her nose at him and continued dodging the dancing bodies all around them. They finally managed to get through the dance floor, finding the small group of friends scattered all over the couch and stools in a corner booth.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" Hayner shouted his greeting, waving a hand vaguely in air. Olette beamed from under his other arm, giving a small wave as well. Pence moved over a little, making way for Naminé. Roxas stood still, scanning the half empty drinks on the table.

"Sora and Riku went to get something to drink, they should be back in a minute." Pence said, leaning over Naminé to get a tab closer to Roxas. So that he wouldn't have to shout so loud.

Roxas leaned closer as well, his face right next to Naminé's. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. What do you want?" he asked the girl, who pondered for a moment, glancing at the drinks on the table as well.

"Fuzzy Navel", she finally giggled, her eyes brightening a bit more. Roxas nodded, glancing at Pence next. The boy just shook his head, pointing at a beer pint on the table. Roxas straightened up, turning around to head towards the bar situated right in the middle of the club.

Already slightly intoxicated people were leaning against the circular bar counter, waiting for their turn. Roxas squeezed himself between a giggling blonde girl and her just as ditz friend and a man who looked too old to be in a club full of 18-year-olds. What a pedophile.

Roxas fished his wallet from his back pocket before leaning his elbows against the counter, trying to catch a bartender's eye. Both bartenders were working on the other side of the circle, mixing drinks for drunken customers. Roxas sighed in deep, rolling his eyes.

He seriously was not in a mood for nightclubs and drunken teens. Any other night would have been alright, but Sora, the birthday boy, had insisted they'd go party on exactly this night. Because he _finally_ was of age and could (legally) get in. After all, he was the last of their group of friends to turn 18. It just annoyed Roxas that the brunette's birthday had to be on a Friday and after a long day of school and part-time job as a delivery boy. He simply had no energy to party.

He sighed again and was suddenly painfully pushed against the counter from behind. Someone had just bumped into him hard and Roxas whipped his head around to see who it was. The person was already disappearing into the mass of people, but Roxas still caught the flash of red in the colourful disco lights.

"Hey, blondie!" a woman snapped at him and Roxas turned to stare at an annoyed bartender. "Are you gonna stand there all night or do you actually want something?"

"A Fuzzy Navel and a Strongbow", Roxas ordered and the bartender moved to flip the tap open and mix the drink. After paying for the drinks Roxas faced the task of getting them back to the table intact. The mission seemed impossible, but Roxas slowly and surely made his way, dodging the dancing people all around him.

Sora and Riku were already sitting in the booth, Sora holding onto Riku's shoulder and speaking straight into his ear. Riku had a half smirk on his lips as he listened. Roxas gave his twin sister her drink before slouching next to Riku. He tried to peer at Sora around the silverhead, but the brunette was still whispering hurried words into Riku's ear, his tickling breath causing the goosebumps on the silverhead's arms.

"Mmm, this is really good!" Naminé sighed in delight, tasting her bright orange drink. "Lette, you've gotta try this!" she sat up straight, holding out her drink for the other girl in the group. Olette sipped the drink, her face brightening up even more, if possible.

"Yummy!" she squealed, "What was that again?"

Roxas turned to glance at the dance floor, tuning out the boring conversation between the girls. Poor Pence, having to sit right between them. A flash of red again and Roxas saw Kairi making her way towards them, holding a bright pink drink in her hand.

Pence was the next one to notice her, elbowing both girls beside him.

"Kairi!" Olette bolted up from her seat, running up to hug her friend. Naminé got up as well. Olette's yell brought Sora and Riku back from their bubble, both turning to see what the fuzz was about.

"Kairi!" Sora actually sounded exactly the same as the brunette girl had, when he finally recognized the redhead. Riku and Roxas had to duck when the boy lunged at the girl. Riku chuckled before standing up as well and making his way towards the others.

Roxas glanced at the empty space between him and Hayner, before moving his drink and scooting closer to his best friend. Hayner grinned at him, sitting up straighter.

"It's good to see Kai again", he muttered, nodding towards the girl and her fans.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"How're things between you two?" Hayner asked, taking a large gulp from his beer. Roxas glanced at the girl again, worrying his lip between his teeth before shrugging.

"We're fine. She took the whole 'being gay' thing quite good, I think."

"Poor girl", Pence joined the conversation, scooting closer as well. "First Sora and Riku and then you. That can't do good on self-esteem."

"You're just hoping she'd try you next!" Hayner cackled, nudging their shoulders together. Pence gave him a hard glare.

"No, I don't. I don't want to break her heart, too." Pence muttered, reaching out for his beer. Hayner and Roxas shared a look.

"Hey, Pency-boy. Something you haven't told us, hm?" Hayner asked, nudging the brunette again. "Coming out of the closet as well?"

Pence snorted, rolling his eyes. "Like hell I'm gonna give Lette the pleasure of trying to pair me and Rox up. No. There's actually a _girl_ I quite like."

Hayner glanced at Roxas and Roxas took the hint. He clapped his hands together in an overly gay manner, scooting closer to the brunette, an excited gleam in his eyes. "Oh, do share!" he squealed in his fake girly voice.

Pence stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter, throwing his head back. Hayner was chuckling as well and Roxas had a big grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked, sitting down right next to Roxas. The boys turned to look at her, genuine smiles stretching to their lips.

"Good to see you, Kai." Roxas greeted, hugging her briefly.

"You too, Rox, boys." She nodded her head towards the other two boys, before focusing completely on Roxas. "Still flamboyantly gay, I see."

Roxas glanced down at his posture, giving the girl a sheepish smile. He quickly slouched back in his seat, earning a smirk from her. Sora had sat down next to her, Riku's arm draped lazily over his shoulders and Olette and Naminé were sitting next to Pence.

Riku didn't look all too pleased when Sora turned his back on him, completely focusing on the girl none of them had seen in three months. Sora started asking questions, getting Kairi's attention purely on him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, leaning his chin against the brunette's shoulder, taking part in the conversation as well. Roxas smiled lightly, glancing at his other friends. Hayner and Pence had started talking about a movie Roxas had not seen, both of them laughing and quoting lines in turns. Olette and Naminé were too far away for Roxas to hear what they were talking about, and judging from the way they were giggling behind their hands, Roxas didn't even want to know.

He let his eyes wander over the nightclub, the dance floor, the grinding teenagers. There was a group of friends in a corner booth few tables down, a group of guys, a bit older than Roxas and his friends. And the amount of drinks on their table suggested they were there to simply drink their brains out.

Out of boredom Roxas started checking out the young men sitting in a circle (he was a single gay guy after all, so why not?). They were sitting in a rather dark corner, so it was hard to tell what they looked like. Few sitting with their backs towards Roxas had broad shoulders, and looked big and bulky anyway, so Roxas quickly shifted his eyes to the ones sitting opposite them.

Like out of request a lonely disco light glided over them, giving Roxas a chance to see some faces. A flash of red and Roxas was caught in an intense stare.

Just like Roxas' friends, everyone was indulged in series of conversations, but right in the middle of the group was a lean young man, slouched in his seat, his arms around two of his friends and his eyes glued on Roxas.

Roxas sat back a little in surprise, his cheeks flushing at the embarrassment of getting caught eyeing other men. But the other guy didn't stop staring, he had his eyes fixed on Roxas and Roxas only. And the stare wasn't an annoyed one like Roxas had thought it would be, but rather... flirtatious. Roxas sat still and stared back.

The light glided over their table, blinding the blonde boy for a second. He was forced to turn his face away and when he finally managed to glance back at the lean man, blinking white spots out of his sight, the man had sat up a bit straighter, talking with a blonde woman leaning over the table towards him. She ruffled his long hair before letting him taste her drink.

Roxas averted his gaze, staring at his own glass. Figures. He wasn't in a gay bar, after all. The other guy had probably just stared to tease him, knowing his girlfriend would soon come and save him. Roxas sighed in deep, taking a gulp from his drink. An arm draped over his shoulders suddenly and Hayner pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No moping!" he ordered, raising his drink. "How 'bout we give a toast to the birthday boy!" Hayner's words were followed by raised glasses and all eyes turned to blushing Sora.

"Hey guys, no need!" he chuckled, still in Riku's arms. Riku picked up his own drink from the table, but kept his other arm securely around the brunette.

Hayner grinned. "To Sora, for at last getting in _legally_!" The girls giggled after his words and Roxas rolled his eyes. But Hayner was not finished yet. "And to Riku, for _finally_ having a boyfriend of legal age. I'm sure the waiting has just been eating you alive."

Sora blushed deep red, hiding his face behind one hand and there was a certain pink tint to the silverhead's cheeks as well after Hayner's blunt wink.

"Congratulations, you're no longer a pedophile!" Kairi giggled, nudging the brunette boy next to her, who in turn swayed against his boyfriend, delivering the nudge.

"Sod off", Riku sneered, "All of you." The group of friends burst in laughter, leaning back in their seats. Sora tilted his head to glance at the boy behind him, a small smile playing on his face. They shared a look before Riku leaned in, pecking Sora gently on the smiling lips.

"Get a room!" Pence laughed, getting the girls beside him giggle all the more.

Roxas glanced at Kairi, waiting to see the amused grin often seen on her face. And sure, the grin was there, but it was more out of politeness than actual amusement. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed over as she watched her two best friends cuddle right next to her. Two boys she had had huge crushes on.

Roxas wished he could have reached out to comfort her, but knew anything from him would only hurt her just as well. So, instead of acknowledging the bitter jealousy next to him, he glanced up, eyes automatically landing on the lean young man from the other table.

He was staring again. Intense eyes fixed straight on Roxas.

When he noticed Roxas staring back, a small smirk appeared on his lips, before he lifted his drink in salute. He took a sip, eyes still glued on Roxas. And then he winked.

Perhaps Roxas had been wrong about the girlfriend-thing.

"Rox! More drinks!" Hayner shook his arm, giving it a rather insistent pull.

Roxas looked up confused. Hayner huffed, pulling the empty glass out of the blonde's hands. Roxas hadn't even noticed when he'd finished that.

"More drinks, c'mon." Hayner said again, this time managing to pull his friend up and towards the bar. Roxas let himself been led, concentrating on dodging people. The guy from the other table confused him. Roxas was not a total rookie in dating, but he wasn't all that used to bold moves. He twisted his head to glance at the young man in question, the blonde woman from before blocking his view.

"Earth to Roxas!" Someone yelled next to his ear and Roxas turned to regard his best friend. Hayner scowled. "Shit, Rox. You high or something?"

Roxas frowned. "Course not. Get me a Strongbow."

Hayner turned towards the same bartender from before, adding some obvious and obnoxious flirting into his words. Roxas rolled his eyes, shifting to face the dance floor. The song playing was a catchy one, on top of the hit list on radio and the floor was flooded with groups of girls rocking their bodies to the beat, mouthing the lyrics and shaking their heads when they didn't remember some lines.

One girl in particular caught Roxas' eye, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. She was showing off her dance moves in what looked like only a shirt that just reached past her derrière. Her cheeks were flicking from under the short hem, her bright strings making Roxas' eye twitch.

He just _knew_ she was something every straight guy would ogle at. Roxas just found her slutty and pathetic. She and people like her were the reasons Roxas disliked places like this. And teenagers altogether.

"Wow, check out that ass!" Hayner whooped next to him and Roxas sighed deeply.

"I find nothing worth checking out in that." he muttered, getting his cider from his friend's clutches.

"You were so much more fun when you were still pretending to be totally straight." Hayner snorted, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders and guiding them back to their table. Roxas gave a weak smile in return, eyes automatically flying in search for a pair of intense eyes.

He found them staring at him again. The man's lips were slightly parted, breathing through his mouth. His gaze glided over Roxas' body, checking him out. Roxas tore his eyes away, taking in a sharp breath. Shit. Hayner was talking a mile a minute, but Roxas barely heard a word over the loud music. His gaze slowly shifted back to the lean man, finding him fixing a glare at Hayner's arm around his shoulders.

Without really thinking Roxas shook his friend off, Hayner turning to give him a confused look. Roxas swallowed. "I'm no stand, Hay."

Hayner chuckled, shaking his head. "Gee, am I making you seem like you're taken?"

Roxas gave a secretive smile. "Maybe."

"Shit, really?" Hayner asked surprised, his eyes quickly flying to scan the room. When he found no one worth a double take, he returned to grin at his friend. "You're freakin' fast, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes, giving his friend a push towards their table. "Keep moving."

Riku and Sora had moved to cuddle at the back of the booth, Sora's legs carelessly thrown over Riku's lap. Kairi was leaning towards the two other girls, hands waving in air while she spoke, telling them stories. Pence had moved to sit opposite them, sipping the last of his drink and checking out the people on the dance floor, gaze fixed on – surprise surprise - the girl Hayner had been ogling.

Hayner placed Pence's new beer infront of him, giving a wide grin. "Rox's already found himself a fuck for the night."

Hayner's comment not only got Pence's attention, but all the girl's as well. "Say what?" Naminé asked, twisting to stare at her twin brother.

Roxas scoffed. "Shut up, Hay. I don't do one night stands."

"Yeah right..." Hayner snorted, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to Pence, making way for his best friend.

"Who is it, Roxas?" Olette asked, a striking gleam appearing in her eyes. Roxas groaned, slouching in his seat.

"There's no one. Hay's just making things up. I'm just fricking tired, that's all." Roxas explained with a lazy wave of a hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the disco light glide over the other group of friends again, a flash of red distracting him.

Hayner pushed something into his hand under the table. Roxas looked down to find his friend had given him a condom. "Go fuck yourself, Hay." Roxas growled, throwing the prophylactic at his laughing friend. Hayner kept on chuckling, but left his friend alone for now. He had turned to converse with Pence, the girls getting back to their story as well.

Roxas was feeling quite annoyed at their seating arrangement. If he wanted to see the young man from before, he would have to make his gazing rather obvious by turning in his seat. And now that Hayner had gone and boasted about it, he didn't actually dare.

The song playing switched into a more upbeat one and Olette and Kairi suddenly squealed at the same time.

"Oh my gawd, I love this song!" Olette giggled, jumping up from her seat, Kairi following right after her. "C'mon Né, let's go dancing!" The two girls grabbed Naminé by her arms, pulling her up and towards the dance floor Kairi noticed Roxas watching them in amusement and let go of the blonde girl, extending an arm towards Roxas.

"Join us, Roxas." she insisted, jumping in excitement.

Roxas glanced at the now snogging couple at the back of the booth and his two best friends completely shutting him out of their conversation. He sighed, getting up. "I hate this song", he told Kairi, taking her arm and leading her to the dance floor. Kairi giggled in delight, getting into the beat quickly.

Roxas took his time positioning himself in regards of the three girls. He made sure he had a straight line towards the group of friends in that dark corner booth. It didn't take long before the beat took him, making his body move on it's own.

Roxas loved dancing, it was something he did all the time at home, in his room when no one was watching. But now that he knew someone was _definitely_ watching, he was feeling very self-conscious.

The song was horrible and Roxas absolutely hated it. But it didn't mean he didn't know all the lyrics by heart. Sometimes he just hated his sister insisting on listening to the radio all the time. During an instrumental part Roxas took the chance and glanced up, in search for some intense eyes. And found the table almost empty, the blonde woman from earlier sucking some guy's insides out through his mouth. The guy actually looked pretty girly in Roxas' opinion, fair hair layered, brushing his shoulders. His build was rather manly, though. Broad shoulders and a strong chest.

Roxas realised Naminé was giving him a look and quickly shifted his eyes to his feet, moving more purposely, closing his eyes to the beat. Something brushed against his rear and blue eyes shot open, blond hair whipping when Roxas twirled to see who had groped him. The dance floor was full of people moving, rocking, dancing, blocking Roxas' view. But then he saw a glimpse of a smirk and flash of red again. The mass moved and Roxas saw the lean body moving, dodging people, a fresh drink in hand. He was making his way back to his table, back to his friends.

With a small smile Roxas turned to dance with the girls again. Surprisingly the night seemed to get better by the minute.

Roxas lost count how many songs he danced through, occasionally humouring the girls by playing the gentleman. Olette was always very clingy when she had had few drinks and her hands were all over Roxas in an innocent way. She had no interest in the blonde really, but loved any attention she could get. Especially since her boyfriend was such a tightass and never danced with her. Encouraged by the brunette's touching, Kairi was the next to leech on him. With both girls hanging from his arms, Roxas tried his best to please them both, hating the job that had fallen on him.

Luckily he was saved from the dancing demon twins by the birthday boy and his stoic boyfriend. How Sora always managed to drag Riku to the dance floor was a mystery, but Roxas was no one to complain when Riku took the job to dance with Kairi and Sora saved him from Olette's wandering touch.

Looking up he found his twin sister give him a fond, sympathetic smile, before losing herself to the beat again. Roxas' gaze glided behind the blonde head, landing on the lean man again. He was explaining something to few of his friends, hands flying in air as his mouth moved in rapid motion. Somehow the pure energy flowing from the man's antics made Roxas smile briefly, before checking himself, reaching out for his sister's hand and twirling her around. Naminé had a confused look on her face when a light giggle left her mouth. Roxas just smiled back.

The song switched to something Roxas had never heard before, but judging by the squeals the girls let out, it was another popular one. Reaching out for his sister again, Roxas pulled her close to speak into her ear.

"I'm gonna go sit with Hayner and Pence. Look after Lette, she's way too drunk for her own good." he asked, getting a nod as an answer.

With a small wave Roxas left to make his way towards their table. Only to find it occupied by people he didn't know. There was no sight of Hayner and Pence, only their empty drinks on the table. Turning around again Roxas scanned the nightclub. The dance floor was out of the question. Hayner never danced and Pence was a rare sight on the floor as well. The bar was Roxas' next guess and sure enough, the two of them were leaning against the counter, trying to catch a bartender's attention.

"Hey guys, someone stole our table." Roxas chuckled when he finally reached them, squeezing himself to stand next to Pence.

Both Hayner and Pence twisted around to find their table truly occupied, just like Roxas had said. "Well shit, I thought Sora and Riku were just getting some drinks." Hayner muttered, pursing his lips.

"They went dancing with the girls." Roxas said when the boys turned towards the bar again.

"We'll find another table then..." Pence muttered, trying in vain to catch a bartender. She just went right past to serve guys a bit older than them. A flash of red and Roxas found his eyes widening in surprise. The lean man was amongst the guys being waited on, leaning halfly over the counter and playing with a black straw between his fingers. He was obviously flirting with the bartender, saying something that made the woman giggle. She moved to flip few taps open and returned to get their payment.

Roxas was too engrossed with the other man to notice another bartender had finally come to get their orders. Hayner glanced at his best friend, needing only one look to know the blonde was in his la-la land again and ordered another Strongbow for him. When she moved to get their drinks, Hayner followed Roxas' eyes to find what he was staring at.

A skinny redhead was signing a receipt, handing it over to the annoying bartender that had ignored them a few times, saying something to her. She giggled, giving him back his card and receipt, pushing a cider infront of him. Lifting his drink in salute the redhead turned to leave. His eyes scanned quickly the rest of the bar, effortlessly landing on Roxas.

"Aha!" Hayner chuckled, throwing a hand behind Pence to slap Roxas upside the head. With a surprised yelp the blonde turned to stare at his friend. "That him?" Hayner asked, nodding his head towards the empty spot the redhead had just occupied.

"Wh-what?" Roxas asked, eyes wide. Hayner just rolled his eyes, accepting their drinks and handing the bartender some munny.

"That guy. Red hair, skinny as hell." he described, giving Roxas a sleezy grin. "Tonight's fuck."

Roxas took his cider from him, frowning. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hayner snorted. "C'mon Rox! You were totally ogling at him. I'm not blind."

"Let's go find a table", Roxas insisted, unconsciously starting to follow the lean man's steps. Pence grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him back.

"There's a table over there, c'mon!" he said pointing at an empty table on the other side of the dance floor. Roxas wrinkled his nose. If they went to sit there, he would lose sight of the other man. But he had no time to protest when both Pence and Hayner hurried their way to the table, taking it over. Roxas idly followed them, placing his drink on the table.

"I'll go inform the others." he said, nodding his head towards the dance floor. Getting two nods in answer he made his way through the rocking mass, grabbing a hold of Sora's shoulder.

Sora let out a surprised yelp, twirling around to glare at the grinning blonde. "Don't scare me like that, Rox!"

With a small chuckle Roxas leaned closer to speak into Sora's ear. "Someone took our table so we are on that side of the floor now." he said with a vague hand movement towards Hayner and Pence. Sora nodded in understanding, getting back into dancing with Naminé and Olette. Roxas stood behind him a little longer, eyes searching for a flash of red.

The redhead was sitting with his friends again, listening to the girly man from earlier talk. Everyone in their group was leaning closer to hear what he had to say. Roxas stared, biting his lip. Finally the lean man looked up, as if sensing the stare, and made eye contact. With a small smile Roxas pointedly shifted his gaze to their old table and back to the redhead, only to find him following his example. Widening his smile Roxas waited for him to look back at him before tilting his head lightly backwards, towards the other side of the dance floor The redhead eyed him in thought, finally tilting his head down in almost a half nod.

With a lopsided smirk Roxas turned around and returned to their new table.

"Well look who's practically glowing", Hayner snorted when Roxas sat down. "Making progress?"

"Shut up", Roxas shot back with a grin, taking a sip of his cider.

"Who are you talking about?" Pence asked, feeling left out. "Wait, is it that 'fuck for the night' you mentioned earlier?"

Roxas was about to start with his 'no one' mantra, when Hayner reached out to twist Pence's face towards the dance floor. "That redhead there showing off his dance moves."

Roxas twirled in his seat, eyes wide. Sure enough the lean man had dragged few of his friends to the dance floor, twirling the blonde woman around with a wide grin on his face. Turning around to find both of his best friends craning their necks to see the redhead better, Roxas growled.

"Geez, stop staring, you idiots!" he snapped, reaching out to grab a hold of the front of their shirts and pulling down.

Hayner gave him a sly grin, wriggling his eyebrows. "You're so busted, Rocks ass."

Pence glanced at the lean man again, frowning lightly. "Is he really your type?"

"Huh?" was the intelligent answer he got back.

"He's a stick. He's like all limbs..." Pence muttered.

"Bet he's all bendy, though. And just look at those hips!" Hayner cackled, nudging Pence with his elbow, lightly wriggling his eyebrows again.

"Gawd, _stop_ staring at him. You sound more gay than me!" Roxas snapped, but couldn't help the small chuckle escaping him.

"Uuh, he's totally checking you out, Rox." Hayner said with wink, taking a gulp from his beer. "Someone's gonna get lucky tonight."

Pence was right next to him, grinning as well. "Why not go talk to him?"

Hayner suddenly ducked, snorting. "Shit, he saw us."

Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes, sighing deep. Someone took a seat beside him and he looked to find a lightly flushed Naminé grinning at him. Olette scooted to snuggle next to her boyfriend and Sora sat next to her.

"Riku and Kairi went to get drinks." he explained before anyone got to ask, slightly out of breath.

"Are you having fun?" Naminé asked her twin, trying to hide her worrying. Roxas had complained a lot before they got to the nightclub.

"Oh, he sure is!" Hayner jumped in before Roxas got to answer. "He's got his eyes on this really skinny redhead."

"Really?" Naminé asked, worrying replaced with a mischievous twink in her eyes. "Do we know him?"

Pence decided to answer this time. "Nah, never seen him before in my life. Or any of his friends."

"Geez, can't you guys mind your own business?" Roxas huffed, crossing his arms. "You don't see me going on and on about that _girl_ you mentioned earlier."

"What girl?" Kairi and Riku were back with a tray full of shots, Riku placing the tray on the table while Kairi grinned at Pence. "Well?"

"Ah, no one you know. It doesn't matter." Pence mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"C'mon, c'mon! Gossip!" Kairi pushed taking a seat next to Naminé. Riku sat down next to Sora, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling closer.

"Leave the boy alone, Kai." Sora chuckled, "If he doesn't want to share, then he don't have to."

Kairi pouted at him but dropped the topic anyway. "Alright guys!" she suddenly announced, perking up in her seat. "We've got tequila!"

All eyes turned towards the tray littered with small shots, bags of salt and lime slices. Hayner, Pence and Sora all jumped at the small glasses, Hayner placing a shot infront of Olette as well. Riku and Naminé were more graceful in getting their shots and Naminé gave Roxas one too. Kairi picked the last one while Riku threw bags of salt around. The pile of lime slices stayed on the tray.

Silence followed while everyone licked the back of their hands, pouring the salt and getting ready. Lifting the shot in salute Kairi cleared her voice, telling everyone to sit still.

"Okay, we already gave a toast to Sora, so I would like this to be to all of you. You guys are great and I could not hope for better friends!"

"You're so drunk, Kai." Olette giggled, swaying in her seat.

"Pfft, so are you!" Kairi giggled back, clearing her voice again. "To friendship!"

There was a silence while shots were thrown back, followed by a sudden rush when everyone reached out for the limes in the middle of the table. All three of the girls were holding grimaces on their pretty faces, before promptly bursting into a fit of giggles. Sora leaned back in his seat, resting his head on Riku's shoulder, the silverhead taking advantage of the situation and engaging the younger boy in a battle of tongues.

Kairi wrinkled her nose at them both, turning to start talking with Naminé. Pence and Roxas shared a look, together glancing at Hayner who suddenly found his hands full of Olette. Apparently she had had enough of her boyfriend ignoring her. Roxas rolled his eyes, drinking the rest of his cider to get rid of the taste of tequila in his mouth. He got up, pushing past his sister and Kairi before turning to ask if any of them wanted more drinks.

"Get me a beer." Pence reached out to give him some munny. "I want a cider", Naminé said, not bothering to give her brother any money for it. Sora pushed Riku off of him enough to ask for some fruity drink. He had no time to elaborate when Riku was attacking his lips again. Hayner lifted up two fingers. "A beer and a cider, right?" he checked with the brunette under his arm and Olette nodded.

Roxas groaned. "How many hands do you think I have?"

"I'll go with you", Kairi volunteered, getting up as well. "So it's two beers and ciders and a fruity drink for birthday boy. Riku, do you want something or is Sora enough for you?" Riku waved a hand in air, not bothering to look up. Kairi snorted. "So he is..."

She reached out for Roxas' arm and together they made their way to the circular bar. Kairi was faster to get a bartender to serve them, so Roxas let her deal with the ordering. While they waited for their drinks Kairi turned to give Roxas a small smile.

"I'm dating someone." she announced, right out of the blue.

Roxas could only stare. "Yeah?"

"He's a classmate. Original Hollow Bastioner. Saïx's the name." Kairi told him, her smile widening. "He's actually a few years older than me, but yeah... we're dating."

"I'm happy for you", Roxas said in earnest, smiling back.

"Yeah?" Kairi grinned, "Well, you should be. I'm happy. But y'know, just wanted to tell you."

"So, the others don't know?" Roxas checked, glancing at their table.

"Nope, not yet. I wanted to tell you first, cos... Well, with what happened in the summer. Naminé said you've been feeling pretty bad about it."

"Ah, yeah... Well, I survived, right?" Roxas muttered lightly embarrassed, but Kairi just laughed.

"Water under the bridge already. Don't worry about it. But hey, how 'bout you?" she gave him a pretty wink. "Hayner said something about having eyes on someone special." Their drinks were placed on the counter and Roxas reached out to pay for them.

"Uh, just lookin'. Nothing special." he mumbled, taking one of the trays and Kairi took the other. They turned around to get back to their table when Roxas almost bumped into someone. Looking up he found his mouth falling open in surprise. A pretty smirk, twinkling, definitely green eyes and weird make-up right under them. Make-up or tattoos, Roxas had a hard time telling in the poor light.

"Hey", a smooth voice drawled and Roxas could've sworn his knees buckled.

"C'mon, lazy bum", Kairi called from behind the tall, _tall_, lean redhead.

Roxas swallowed, forcing his legs to move. With a small "sorry" he walked past the redhead, feeling the green eyes on his back. Kairi was waiting for him few steps from the bar and only after he finally reached her, he felt like he was able to breath.

Kairi set out to give everyone their drinks while Roxas simply sat down next to his sister, totally spaced out.

"Two beers, two ciders and here's your Sex on the Beach, Sora." Kairi giggled when both boys looked up at the word 'sex'. "Geez, you two really need to get a room."

When his friends settled down, engaging in conversations, Roxas let his eyes scan the dance floor again, deep in thought. So yeah, the redhead was after him. But with both his and Roxas' own friends in the way, it was difficult to come up with ideas for situations where he could approach the incredibly _hot_, lean, young man. Had he not had his friend's drinks in his hands and Kairi calling after him, he would have had that situation right there. Dammit. He needed to get up and _move_.

Luckily for him, right when he was about to stand up, the song playing switched. The DJ had been playing some old, danceable disco songs for awhile, but now he was apparently back with the top 10 list. The reaction was imminent. Drinks forgotten, Kairi, Naminé and Olette all squealed again, jumping up from their seats with a chorus of "Ohmigod I _love_ this song!" and practically rushed to the dance floor Somehow in the chaos that had followed Kairi had managed to grab Riku and Sora with her, and Naminé was hanging from Roxas' arm, pulling him towards the dance floor

Roxas hadn't really cared how many ciders he had managed to gulp down in the past few hours, but when his sister suddenly pulled him up, he couldn't deny the sudden light-headedness he was feeling. The world kept turning for him for few seconds before he managed to regain his balance. Okay, perhaps that was few drinks too much.

But Naminé wasn't stopping and wouldn't, until she had her twin standing on the dance floor. Kairi and Olette were dancing with each other, not bothering to try and get male company when they both had such waiting at home (or in Olette's case, back at the table). Sora and Riku just continued where they were left off, grinding to the beat, and Naminé put a bit of a distance between herself and Roxas, not wanting her brother to scare off any possible suitors.

Roxas closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He felt dizzy. He felt like standing on a water-bed. He felt drunk. And so damn good.

The song was another of his least-favourites, but he knew the lyrics still. The beat was catchy, making his body move on his own and before Roxas knew it, he had lost himself to the rhythm. Everything was turning, spinning and twisting. His eyes caught brief flashes of red, intense eyes and sexy smirks, but nothing made sense. The song changed, but he didn't even notice. Everything just blurred together into this alcohol infused bliss.

That was until he felt it. Warm. Smooth. Definitely a hand. On his hip. Followed by another one. Mirroring the other. The hands moved in beat with his hips, gently toning his movement down to something more simple. Something another body could easily follow, copy.

The right hand started slowly creep across his tightly clad stomach, warm palm pressing against his abs. The light pull was next to come, forcing Roxas to take a step backwards, his back pressing against a firm chest. Hips behind his slowly started to guide their movements, getting them back to beat.

From what Roxas could tell, the person behind him was tall and very skinny, firm muscles stretching over bone. Their legs were long and by the way they were embracing him, so were the arms. Tall, lean and...

Hot breath skimmed across his right ear, a breathy "... hey gorgeous..." following.

This time it were the arms around him that kept his knees from buckling.

Twisting his head to right Roxas caught a flash of red and the corner of an incredibly sexy smirk. Tilting his head more back he found the green orbs, some make-up lining the feline eyes. Tattoos. Definitely tattoos. Like upside down tear drops under the green, green eyes, making them all the more irresistible.

The smirk toned down into a lopsided smile. A very sexy smile. One Roxas couldn't help but answer with one of his own. The half smile stretched into a full one, leaning closer, before disappearing from his line of vision. At that moment, had Roxas not felt the light touch behind his ear, he would have turned to see where those surely tasty lips went. But as he _did_ feel the light kisses, he was very content on just keeping his head right where it was.

While concentrating on the sensational feeling behind his ear, he almost didn't notice the left hand slowly, gently slipping under the hem of his t-shirt. Hot. Burning. So damn good. That's what it felt when the warm fingertips skimmed across his soft skin, sending a shiver down his spine. A grin stretched on those firm lips against his skin when he shivered in the warm arms. Damn, he was turning into a pile of goo in seconds.

Just when he was about to Jesus Christ _do_ something, the lips behind his ear moved down, applying a sudden suction on his neck.

Roxas couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. Nor the second shiver, goosebumps appearing on his skin. He closed his eyes sighing, forgetting everything around them. He didn't even notice what he was doing until he felt soft hair between his fingers. With his right hand buried deep in the red mane, he craned his neck to give more space for that wonderful mouth, wanting more. More.

His left hand snaked under his own shirt, finding the warm fingers already drawing circles on his stomach and overlapping them. Sharp teeth nipped at his skin and Roxas pulled on the hair in reflex. The mouth was gone from his neck, leaving behind a small aching sensation. Turning his head to the side to see that damn sexy smirk again, he felt a nose nuzzle into his blond locks.

The hands moved to take a firm grip on his hips, Roxas' hands unconsciously following, overlapping again. His hips were pulled back, pressing him closer to the body behind him. What felt like a buckle of a belt (at least that's what he _hoped_ it was) was painfully pressing against his lower back and Roxas couldn't help but to fidget a little to get more comfortable.

A breathy moan caught his ear and a hand was lifted up to caress his jawline. His head was slowly tilted to the side and those lovely, lovely lips pressed a light kiss right under his ear. The first kiss was followed by a series of other light kisses, slowly making their way across his jawline. Closer and closer to his own lips. Closing his eyes Roxas tilted his head a bit more, inviting.

Hot breath and then, _finally_. The kiss was light at first, just like the ones that still made his jaw tingle pleasurably. To apply more pressure, Roxas leaned forward, into the kiss and felt the lazy smile stretch on the lips against his. The hand on his hip pulled him even closer when the kiss was deepened, the belt buckle pressing against his back again. A tongue skimmed against his lower lip in question and Roxas didn't hesitate to open his mouth and invite it in.

Something was repeatedly pulling on his sleeve and when it finally got too annoying Roxas had to pull back, turning his head to find a glare fixed in his way.

Naminé was standing infront of him, some guy attached to her hips, but she acted like she didn't even notice it. Her glare was moving between Roxas and the green eyes behind him.

"Get a room!" she barked, giving Roxas a half-hearted push. "Geez, I don't need to watch my bro making out!"

A low chuckled reached his ears and the hand on his hip moved to snake around his waist.

"Sorry, girlie. I'll take your brother somewhere you can't see him, 'k?"

"Oh, don't you try anything funny, _'k_?" she mocked back, crossing her arms, shifting her gaze back to Roxas. "And just remember we're going home _together_, you horny teenager."

"He'll remember that", the redhead promised, moving to take hold of Roxas' hand. "C'mon, gorgeous."

Roxas was half expecting to be pulled into the toilets, but luckily (or unluckily?) the redhead led him into an empty corner booth. He barely got to sit down before he was pulled closer and the redhead attacked the other side of his neck with his teeth.

"Whoah! Hey... Ah... W-wait..." he stuttered, a hand sinking into the red mane again.

"Hmm?" was hummed against his neck and Roxas felt like melting.

"Ah... mmm... nevermind..."

A definite smirk followed. "Thought so." He nipped at Roxas' collarbone, leaving _another_ mark on his skin, before looking up, gaining eye contact.

"That's gonna bruise", Roxas muttered, breathless.

The redhead chuckled. "I know that. Never said I didn't bite." And to prove his point he moved to nibble on Roxas' earlobe. Roxas shivered, caressing the red locks between his fingers. "So", the redhead started again, pulling away enough to see some blue eyes. "What a gorgeous blonde like yourself is doing in a place like this, looking oh so bored?"

Roxas chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Sis sorta forced me to come."

The redhead made a tutting sound, reaching out to play with the soft hair at the back of Roxas' neck. "She drags you here and whines when you're finally having fun... How unfair."

Roxas twitched at the tickling sensation. "It's our friend's birthday and... ah... stop... that tickles..."

A perfect replica of the Cheshire cat grin appeared on the redhead's lips. "Yeah?" he purred, leaning closer, "You ticklish anywhere else?" Roxas felt another hand move to dance on his ribs.

With a chuckle Roxas twisted again. "Ah... no..."

"No?" the redhead tried again, grin widening. Roxas twitched, earning a low chuckle. "Good then." The hand behind his neck pulled him closer, lips crashing against lips. The tongue was there, begging for entrance again and Roxas wasted no time parting his lips and meeting it halfway with his own.

The kiss was in no way rushed, tongues scanning their surroundings, soon followed by exploring hands, sneaking under shirts. When the kissing got a bit too heated the redhead pulled back, green eyes opening to find a very flustered Roxas.

A low chuckle again. "You're cute."

Roxas licked his lips, grinning back. "I thought I was gorgeous."

"Ahhaha... Well, that too." the redhead laughed, leaning in to give a small peck. That transformed into series of small pecks. "And you taste... _really_ good."

"Thank you", Roxas snorted, "Mr. Cannibal."

"Don't you worry", the redhead whispered, capturing his lips again. "I always eat my prey's raw." They both blinked at the same time, the redhead pulling back and scratching his head. "Shit, that sounded lame." he muttered, suddenly sounding rather ashamed.

Roxas couldn't help it. He turned his face away and promptly burst out in laughter. The redhead stayed quiet, watching him laugh, but a small grin stretched to his lips as well.

Roxas tilted his head back, still chuckling lightly. "You're funny."

"Oh?" the redhead huffed, faking offended. "I say you're cute and _gorgeous_ and I'm just funny?"

"Well, you're also quite gorgeous." Roxas tried again, smiling.

"How original", the redhead quipped, a hand sneaking to dance on Roxas' ribs again.

With a twitch Roxas jumped back. "Hey! Okay, okay... You're, um..." he pondered, eyeing the lean man slouched next to him. "Sexy?"

"What's with the question?" the redhead grinned back. "'Course I'm sexy. Have you even seen these hips? They'd win any hips any time! Whenever and wherever! And let me tell you something..." he leaned a tab closer again, lowering his voice. "These hips don't lie."

Roxas snorted, leaning back in his seat. "Okay, Shakira."

"Ah, you just keep getting my name wrong, don't you?" the redhead chuckled, shaking his head. "Hmm, maybe you can guess it. I'll give you a hint. Starts with an A, ends with an L."

"Oh, I know", Roxas grinned, playing along. "Ariel."

The redhead blinked at him a few times, before it was his turn to turn away and start laughing out loud. Roxas watched him finally get past his laughing fit and turning back around.

He was wiping at his eyes, chuckling. "Geez, I need a drink." he muttered, glancing at Roxas. "Do you want something?" he asked with a grin, tilting his head. "Sex on the Beach?"

"With my little mermaid?" Roxas asked innocently back, answering the grin with one of his own.

"Why the hell not." The redhead shrugged, leaning in to give Roxas a short, but deep kiss. "Now, be a good prince and stay right where you are. I'll be right back."

"Okay", Roxas nodded, letting the redhead move past him and towards the bar. He let his head drop against the backrest, eyes fixing on the ceiling. Who'd thought? His 'fuck for the night' was not only sexy as hell, but hilarious too. And a _reeeally_ good kisser. And totally wanted him.

Roxas grinned to himself, pondering if he should perhaps ask for a number.

"Rox! There you are!"

Roxas jumped up to find Naminé running towards him, looking worried. "Né? What's wrong?"

Naminé grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "You've gotta help us! It's Riku and... oh god, Kairi can't hold him back long. C'mon!"

It was like Naminé had said the magic words and Roxas was up and running before she got to explain more. She led him to the other side of the bar where they got to witness Riku breaking free from Kairi and Hayner's clutches and lunging at that same man Roxas remembered from earlier. The man who looked too old to be in a club full of 18-year-olds.

"Keep your hands off of him, you pedophile!" Riku shouted, fighting again against Kairi and Hayner who both had lunged right after him and caught his arms.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, pulling him back. Roxas glanced at the rest of their group, finding Olette hugging Sora a few steps behind them and Pence looking hopeless. With a deep sigh Roxas glanced at Naminé.

"Get the guards." he muttered before jumping right in the middle of the fight, facing Riku. With a firm push he got the silverhead to stagger back a few steps, giving time for Kairi and Hayner to get a better hold of him. Roxas twirled around to glare at the older man. He looked perhaps a bit over thirty, fake tanned skin bringing out his bright, white hair and creepy orange eyes.

"What's going on in here?" a low voice boomed from behind them and Roxas glanced over his shoulder to see Naminé had infact found the guards. Or well, a guard.

Kairi was the first one to open her mouth. "That man molested our friend!" she said, pointing a finger at the older man.

"She lies! It was an accident!" the man defended himself. "My hand barely touched him and then that... that creature just jumped at me and started beating me up!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Riku.

"Alright, alright", the guard said, starting to point towards the front doors. "You're making a scene, let's take this outside." And he started pushing Riku, Kairi and the man towards the doors, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Sora right behind them. Roxas took hold of Naminé's hand and rushed after them as well.

Once they were standing outside the guard questioned all of them, one at a time. And since Riku kept threatening to rip the man's limbs off and Sora refused to say anything concerning the situation, the guard finally got enough of the 'bullshit' and let the older man go. Riku got banned from the nightclub and all of them were thrown out for the rest of the night.

"Well, I didn't like that club anyway..." Olette muttered, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you say anything, Sora?" Kairi asked, irritated.

Sora was hugging himself, blushing a little. He looked up at his friends, biting his lip. "Um... It was an accident." he finally muttered, looking back at the ground in shame.

"What?" Riku snapped, grabbing his shoulder.

"It was an accident, but before I got to say that you had already started to beat him up." Sora said, wincing.

"What? We got thrown out for nothing?" Hayner asked, going for Riku. "You frickin' _idiot_!"

"What would you have done in that situation?" Riku yelled back at him.

Naminé rushed to stand between the two boys. "Calm down! What's done is done. It's not like we were gonna stay there any longer anyway. I was ready to go home as soon as I'd find Roxas."

Pence perked up at the mention of the blonde. "Oh yeah. Where were you? We like totally lost sight of you when Naminé dragged you to the dance floor."

Roxas froze, his eyes going wide. "Shit!" Before anyone had time to say anything else, Roxas was running back to the club, his group of friends soon following.

The guard was standing at the doors and frowned when he recognized Roxas. "What? You forgot something?"

Roxas scratched his head, blushing slightly. "Ah, there's someone waiting for me inside." he tried to explain.

The guard scoffed. "Well then call them and tell them to get outside."

"Um, I don't have his number..." Roxas tried again, biting his lip.

The guard stared at him for a while before sighing. "Fine, what's his name? I can ask for him on the central radio."

Roxas blushed again, realising his friends were right behind him. "Um... I don't know his name..."

The guard frowned, glaring at him. "Get lost, kid. Before I ban you, too."

"But..." Roxas kept trying, but the guard took one menacing step towards him and Roxas gave up. Giving Riku one of his death glares, Roxas stomped past his friends and started walking home.

"Hey, hey! Rox wait up!" Hayner was the first one to caught up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Roxas growled, walking faster.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora was the next to reach him, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Twirling around Roxas fixed a glare at innocent Sora. "Yes, something did happen! Your idiot of a boyfriend blew up my chances with a fricking hot redhead!"

"Oh, c'mon Rox." Hayner snorted. "Plenty of fish in the sea."

"No, he was great. And he totally wanted me. Which has happened like... never!" Roxas muttered, watching his friends stare at him with wide eyes. "Gah!" Roxas huffed, twirling around and starting to stomp away again. "Just leave me alone."

They watched him keep walking for awhile before Naminé sighed, glancing at their friends. "Drama Queen." she snorted. "Let him cool off over the night, he should be fine tomorrow."

"Did something happen with him and the redhead?" Pence asked, curious. "I thought he was just sighing after him."

"Oh, the redhead approached him on the dance floor and they went to make out in some corner." Naminé shrugged, glancing at Riku. "Be glad he's not forcing you to take care of his 'sexual frustration'."

Sora's eyes got wide as he reached out for Riku's hand. "Hey, Riku's mine!"

Naminé giggled behind a hand. "Well, g'dnight guys. I better get going if I want to catch him." She briefly hugged Kairi and Olette before starting to run after her brother.

Roxas had gotten quite a good distance between them and when Naminé finally caught up with him, she was badly out of breath. He waited for her to catch her breath before glancing in her way.

"Y'know..." Naminé started. "It's not their fault. It was a pure misunderstanding."

Roxas sighed, kicking a small stone on the road. "Yeah, I know. I'm more mad at myself."

"Why?" she asked, reaching out for his hand.

"I should've asked for a name or a phone number. Most probably I'll never see him again." he sighed again, leaning his head on his twin sister's shoulder.

Naminé smiled. "Well, you'll never know. You might bump into him some day again. Twilight Town's not that big of a town anyway." She reached her arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas smiled back. Before promptly letting out a big sneeze.

Naminé blinked. "Are you catching a cold?"

Roxas rubbed at his nose. "I don't know... I don't think so. It's still almost like summer here."

Naminé took a step away from him, wrinkling her nose. "Well, don't contaminate me. I've got a date on Sunday."

"Oh right. You and that guitarist?" Roxas grinned at her, teasing.

"It's a sitar, dummy." Naminé quipped back.

Roxas let out a light laugh, shaking his head. They kept walking in silence after that, both deep in thought. Before they reached their front door, Roxas had decided to go out the following night again. Perhaps the redhead would think the same and be there waiting. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N**: So yes, this will be continued. Hopefully soon...

And I hate to beg for reviews, but I would really like to know what you think. :) And if I should continue.

Thank you for reading!


	2. What Goes Aroung Comes Around

**Warnings**: Mild language and Boylove

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and I'm not making any money with this.

**A/N**: Second part of the three-shot. The plot thickens~

I also would like to point out that Naminé is pretty much the most OOC in this fic. But because she is Kairi's nobody (atleast she was before Xion showed up), I'd like to think she has a bit of a more upbeat personality when she has a heart. :) Plus they are siblings with Roxas in this story. Twins to be more precise. She's allowed to be snarky. :D

Also a big thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved or added this story to their story alerts! ^^

* * *

Roxas had to admit it. He had the worst hangover ever. Never ever had his head ached more, making him all slow and dizzy for the day. And by the time the sun was setting below the horizon, Roxas was feeling even worse. One minute he was shivering from the cold, the next feeling like he was baking under all the blankets he had gathered in his bed.

"Yup, definitely a fever." Naminé sighed from his doorway, arms crossed. "Just accept it. You're sick. That's no hangover."

Roxas growled into his pillow, shivering again. He turned to give his sister the "puppy eyes" as their mother liked to call them. "Could you please –"

Naminé cut him off with a raised hand. "I'm not going back to the club for you. And you're definitely not moving from your bed. Be a good boy and get better quickly. You can try again next Friday, if you're healthy then."

"But he might not _be_ there next Friday." Roxas whined, "Please, Né. Do this for me."

"No. Now go to sleep! Your fever is getting worse by the minute." Naminé ordered, sending a worried glare at him. "Like Hayner said, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Stop whining."

Roxas growled again, turning his back on her, acting like a little kid. Naminé sighed.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate, how's that?" she tried, giving a small smile.

"How 'bout no." Roxas grunted, pulling the blankets closer. "Just go away. Let me sleep."

With another sigh Naminé was out of the room. Roxas pouted by himself for few minutes, thinking he'd wait half an hour before sneaking out through his window. There was no way he would not go to the club tonight. Some small cold wasn't going to stop him. Glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand he sighed, eyes starting to feel heavy. He had half an hour before the club would even open, he could rest for a bit longer before getting up. With an annoyed huff he pulled the blankets closer, resting his eyes for a minute.

"Roxas, Roxas?" someone was asking next to his ear, giving him a light shake.

With a whine Roxas turned over, barely opening his eyes. The room was bright with sunlight, illuminating his mother's smiling face.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How're you feeling?"

"Morning?" Roxas croaked back, his throat hurting like hell.

"Oh dear", she muttered, petting his hair. Roxas felt sweaty and dirty all over, his head slowly starting to ache. "I made you some tea and brought a painkiller. Naminé said you were moaning in your sleep all night."

Her words slowly made sense in his aching head, eyes widening. "Uh, what time is it?" he croaked again, swallowing against the aching in his throat.

"It's almost noon. Are you hungry? You barely ate anything yesterday. Do you think you could get some soup down?"

Roxas cut his mother's monologue with a yelp. "Noon?!"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so soundly. But I really think you should at least try and eat something before -"

Roxas twisted in his blankets to see the clock on his nightstand. 11:47. "No..." he muttered in panic, "No, no, no, no, oh no..." With a small fight he tried to throw the blankets off of him and sit up.

The pain hit his head like a truck on a highway, his hands flying up to catch his aching head. His mother had jumped back at his sudden movement, looking at him worried.

"Honey, is everything alright?" she asked, reaching out to lightly stroke his back.

The feeling of his sweaty t-shirt getting glued to his skin made him squirm a little, moving away from her touch. "No..." he whined again, glancing at her. "I fell asleep."

She blinked in surprise before a frown appeared on her face. "What are you talking about? Sleeping is good. I only came to wake you up, because you _need_ to eat something. Or atleast drink the tea I made."

"Oh, you're awake!"

They both turned to find Naminé in his doorway again, brushing her long, blond hair. She looked dressed up, wearing her favorite white dress and a blue blouse with buttons undone. She was also wearing some light make-up.

"Where're you going?" Roxas asked, frowning.

"Well aren't you just feverish. I've that date, remember?" she giggled, lowering the brush and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Right..." Roxas muttered, his frown turning into a scowl. "Don't talk to me about dates..."

"Pfft", Naminé huffed, waving a hand in air. "Get over it already. But anyway, I don't have time to chat. Mum, where're the car keys?"

"They're in my purse. Remember to be careful." she said, smiling. Naminé nodded her head, turning to leave. "And don't do anything stupid! And be home by ten! You've school tomorrow!"

"Yeah yeah", was the bored reply she got back, blond hair disappearing from the doorway.

Their mother turned to regard her ill son, pursing her lips. "How 'bout a warm bath while I cook something for you, hm?"

Roxas turned his face away from her, sneezing. "Sounds good."

She stood up, petting his hair again. "The painkiller and the tea are on your nightstand. I'll go put the water running."

He gave a short nod and she left his room. Flopping back down on his bed, Roxas let out a growl. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep just like that. Now he had missed his chance and he didn't think there really was a point going next Friday. Sitting up slowly again, he reached out for the tea and the painkiller. The warm liquid made his throat feel like it was on fire and after a good five-minute coughing fit Roxas got up, painkiller in hand and teetered his way to the bathroom. He got to swallow the pill down with some lukewarm water, before sitting down on the toilet seat. He felt really tired and his head was buzzing, making small dots appear before his eyes.

Too much movement too soon. With a shiver Roxas peeled off his sweaty pyjamas, throwing them on the floor. The tub was half filled by the time Roxas climbed in, instantly relaxing against the warm water. Sighing he closed his eyes, listening to the water running.

"Oh God, Roxas!"

Roxas woke up to a sudden jerk, feeling a hand behind his head.

"Don't go falling asleep in the bath, you stupid, stupid boy!" his mother was there, cradling his head between her hands, staring into his eyes. His hair was plastered against his skull, wet.

"Huh?" Roxas wondered aloud, looking down. The bath was filled with water, covering his whole body, and the tap was still running.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked, shaking him gently. "Can't I even leave you alone for five minutes? What were you thinking?"

Roxas looked around the bathroom, wondering how he actually got there. "I fell asleep?"

"That's it. Back to bed, mister." his mother reached out to turn off the water. She pulled out the plug as well before taking a hold of Roxas' hands. "You're not allowed to move until the fever's down, do you understand?" she ordered, pulling him out of the bath.

Roxas sat still while his mother took out a few towels and wrapped them around him. Suddenly she stopped, peering down at his neck. "What are those?"

Roxas turned to look at her in question. "What?"

"Those bruises on your neck. There's like... one, two, three of them." she observed, her fingers touching his skin to tell Roxas where exactly they were. On the side of his neck, on his collarbone and behind an ear.

It took a while for Roxas' feverish head to remember what exactly those bruises were and when he finally did, a bright blush rose to his already flushed cheeks, hands coming up to cover his neck.

"Umm..." was all he got out of his mouth.

His mother stared at him for a minute, before rolling her eyes with a deep sigh. "Oh, I see. Well, off to bed, you. I'll go get your soup." She straightened up to leave, but stopped in the doorway to glance at him. "And Roxas. Just because both you and your sister are legally "adults" –" she actually did the quote marks with her fingers "- doesn't mean _I_ approve of you being sexually active. You're still _very_ young. Both of you."

With wide eyes Roxas watched his mother leave the bathroom, leaving her very embarrassed and very wet and naked son blushing in his lonesome.

It took him awhile to recover from nearly drowning and having an awkward conversation with his mother, but he finally did manage to teeter back into his room, pull on some clean boxers and a large t-shirt and slip under all the blankets in his bed.

He let his eyelids close for a second, waking up to a gentle shake.

"Sweetheart, I brought the soup." his mother cooed, brushing some spikes from his forehead, checking his temperature.

Roxas peered at her from under heavy lids, licking his lips. "My throat hurts..." he mumbled, swallowing.

"Okay, then you should wait for the soup to cool down a bit. Is the painkiller helping?" she asked, keeping her hand in his hair, soothingly stroking.

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling around in his head. "Yeah, I think so." he muttered, looking up.

"Alright. Well, rest for a bit. I'll go do some laundry and come and wake you when the soup's cooled down." she promised, her hand moving to brush against his cheek.

Roxas nodded, turning to lie on his side. He heard his mother get up and leave the room before feeling like he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Again with the gentle shaking. Roxas sighed, twisting around. His mother smiled at him. "C'mon, time to eat your soup, pumpkin."

Roxas groaned at yet another pet name. Just because he was sick didn't mean his mother had gotten back her right to baby him. With a roll of his eyes Roxas moved to sit up, placing a pillow behind his back. His mother gave him the bowl and spoon.

"Just put it on your nightstand when you're done. I'll come and clean it up in a bit." she said, leaning to place a quick kiss on his forehead.

Roxas groaned again. "Mom, I'm not a baby."

"Oh shush, you ungrateful child." she muttered, petting his hair. "You'll always be my little baby and right now my baby is very ill, so I'm allowed to baby him."

Roxas rolled his eyes, letting her give him another sweet kiss on forehead. "You'll get sick, too."

"Then it'll be your turn to take care of me, honey." she smirked, finally getting up. "Try to eat as much as you can."

"Okay", Roxas sighed, watching her leave his room.

He got to eat about half of the soup before sitting upright became too tiresome and he curled into a ball and fell asleep again. He woke up few hours later with a horrible feeling. His stomach ached and he felt _really_ sick. With a quick dash he was up and running to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

"Urgh..." Roxas croaked, curling into a fetal position on the bathroom floor, under the toiler seat. "Bye bye soup."

The cold tiles felt good against his burning skin, lulling him into sleep again.

"Ah, that's that for my soup. Figured as much." someone mumbled above him. "Roxas, baby, are you alright?"

"No", he mumbled back, pulling his limbs closer to his middle. He was shivering again. Hands came down to pull him up, standing. His mother was brushing hair from his face.

"Back to bed, you. I'll get you a bucket."

"Urgh..." Roxas muttered again, starting to walk back to his room. "I hate being sick."

His mother let out a dry laugh, flushing the toilet. "Whining doesn't get you better. Bed, _now_."

"Yeah, yeah..." Roxas yawned, crawling back into his bed. His mother stopped by to place a bucket next to him before disappearing again and leaving him to sleep his fever off.

This time Roxas was perfectly aware of falling asleep, so when he felt a hand brush through his sweaty bangs again, he cracked open just one eye, peering at his twin sister.

"Hey gorgeous", she snorted, moving to place a glass of water on his empty nightstand. Apparently his mother had come to get the rest of the soup at some point.

"Don't call me that..." Roxas mumbled, feeling sleepy.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty." Naminé giggled, flashing a wide grin.

"Or any Disney Princess..." he grunted, stretching his shoulders. Feeling more awake he moved into a sitting position, his pillow behind his back again.

Naminé smiled at him before glancing at the empty bucket next to her chair. When she had pulled that there was a total mystery. "So, feel like throwing up?" she asked, glancing at her twin.

"Not much", Roxas shrugged, reaching for the glass of water.

She watched him take few gulps, her smile back on her face. "So, guess what."

"What." Roxas asked in a monotonous voice.

"Hey, you could at least act a bit more enthusiastic." she huffed, crossing her arms. "After all, I'm like the _greatest_ sister you could ever ask for. Best of the best. _Bestest_."

"You have invented an instant cure for flu?" Roxas asked, hopeful.

She snorted. "No, something better."

"I really can't think of anything better right now..." Roxas mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, think again. For I know your mystery guy's first _and_ last name." Naminé said proudly, slapping her thigh. "Hah! Take that!"

Roxas froze, eyes going incredibly wide. "Wh-wha?"

"Yup, I can also get his phone number just like that." she boasted, crossing her arms again. "What do you say now, huh? Am I the best of the best or what?"

"You're kiddin', right?" Roxas asked, not believing his ears. "How could you possibly know? You only went out with that guitarist -"

"_Sitar_", Naminé huffed, rolling her eyes. "And Demyx just happens to be best friends with your mystery guy."

"Are you serious?" Roxas asked, eyes wide. Naminé gave a very theatrical nod and Roxas gave her the happiest smile he could manage in his state. "Oh, Né! I could just kiss you!"

Naminé snorted. "Funny you should say that."

Roxas ignored her comment. "Seriously, how did this happen? How do you know?" he insisted again, leaning forward in excitement.

"Wanna know the whole story?" Naminé asked, leaning forward as well. "'Cos it's one hell of a story, which will probably make you think of your _hunk_ a bit differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just remember there's a lesson to be learned from this story." Naminé sighed, seating herself better in the chair. "Now, my date with Demyx was really of the usual type, movie and some coffee. I'm not gonna bore you with the details about how he liked to hold my hand half throughout the movie or how he was the perfect gentleman and kept opening the doors for me –"

"Naminé", Roxas warned and she flashed him a grin.

"Okay, so, after the movie we went to this sweet little coffee shop to sit down and chat. Sometime during this chatting his cell phone started ringing. Gentleman that he is, he asked for a permission to answer it and I let him. 'Cos I'm all nice and sweet like that." she added, just to annoy her twin. Roxas rolled his eyes, beckoning her to continue.

"Okay, so I only heard Demyx's half of the conversation, but what I could get from it, the person calling wanted to meet up with Demyx ASAP. Well, Demyx explained he was on a date with this amazingly beautiful, Miss Kingdom Hearts type of girl and couldn't meet up with them _azap_, so they settled down with meeting after the date.

"Now, after the phone call Demyx looked a bit perplexed. I didn't really even need to ask if something was wrong before he started telling me himself. Demyx is that kind of person, can't keep anything inside, needs to share everything. It's really sweet, y'know. He's so... real."

"Né", Roxas whined again, as she was getting off track on purpose.

"Shut it, I'm getting there. _Now_, Demyx told me that the person calling was his childhood friend and that he was a bit worried, 'cos he hadn't been in school for few weeks. And Demyx didn't think he should be up and running just yet, either. He also told me this childhood friend of his is in Twilight Town studying to become a chef just because Demyx came here to major in music. Isn't that sweet?"

Roxas gave her a blank look.

"Okay, okay. Now since Demyx is Demyx, once he starts to talk about something, he won't shut up until he's told everything. So everything – and I mean everything – was thrown my way; name, age, previous jobs, previous boyfriends, friends, home situations, _everything_. And then he showed me a picture. He had this nice little shot of him and this childhood slash best friend of his in his phone, grinning at the camera like two idiots that they certainly are. Now, you ready for this, Rox?" Naminé asked, leaning forward again, grinning like she owned the whole world. Or atleast Roxas.

"It was him?" he asked, amazed.

"Yup, in all his redheaded glory." Naminé giggled, before getting serious. "Now, did you listen to my story well? Do you get the lesson?"

"Uh", Roxas started, scratching his head. "You're the best sister I could hope for?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Wrong_. Well, not wrong, 'cos you're totally right about that, but that's not the lesson. Now, how's your flu?"

"I'm so not following you right now..." Roxas mumbled, completely confused. Before promptly sneezing.

Naminé wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Okay, so you need a recap. Mr. Redhead – and no, you have not yet earned to know his name, hon. I'm not that nice." Roxas pouted, but Naminé just ignored him. "So, Mr. Hunkalicious has been missing school for few weeks and his best friend, one who gets really worried about his friends, mentions that in his opinion, Mr. Sex-On-Legs should not be out running, insisting on meeting with friends and all that jazz. Now, question. What is usually the cause for conscientious students to miss not one, but _two_ weeks of school?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I dunno. 'Cos they're sick?"

"Oh, very good, Roxas. I'm so proud of you. Now, let's see if that feverish brain of yours can work the equation." Naminé's smirk was absolutely sadistic at its best. "Now, now, hon. It's really not that hard. I'm sure you can do it if you try a little."

Roxas stared at her, frowning, before it hit him. Eyes going wide he leaned back against his pillow, a look of pure surprise on his face.

Naminé gave him her sweetest pretend of a smile. "Now, Rox. If you can get the lesson right, I will give you his name."

"Son of a bitch..." Roxas muttered under his breath, staring at his lap.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but I see you get it now." Naminé giggled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He looked up to glare at her and she put on a fake serious face again. "But Roxas, darling. This is serious. I need you to promise me that, from now on, you will think twice before just going and snogging with total strangers. I mean seriously, you'll never know what you'll catch that way. Be glad it's just a flu. What if you'd gone home with him, hm? Think about that."

"You're sick, Né." Roxas growled, wriggling to settle under his blankets again.

Naminé snorted. "You're the sick one here, Rox. I'm just fine."

Roxas pouted from under the blankets, fixing a glare at his twin. "You're horrible."

"I am not. It's totally your own fault, Roxas. I didn't _make_ you kiss him. Or totally throw yourself at him. That was all you. And now you shall suffer the consequences." she said, making a point.

"And you're totally loving every minute of this." Roxas grunted, "Once again you're the "smart" twin."

"Well, not really, 'cos you just had to go and show off your hickeys. Now mum's insisting she wants to meet Demyx. I mean, we've only been on one date, I can't make him "meet the parents" after _one_ date."

"Not my problem..." Roxas smirked, turning his back on her. He was starting to feel tired again.

"Well, it will be if you're planning on contacting –" she stopped, tilting her head. "Do you wanna know his name?"

"After what you just told me?" Roxas asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Hell no. I never ever want to hear of him again. Geez... Just go away, Né. Let me "suffer the consequences" alone."

"Fine", Naminé huffed, getting up. Roxas sighed, closing his eyes and curling into a fetal position again. He was sure his sister had already left when he felt her soft whisper in his ear.

"His name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Sweet dreams, bro."

~-~

Roxas woke up to the feeling of something cold and damp against his burning forehead. Slowly cracking open an eye he gave his twin a pathetic glare. Naminé smiled gently back, brushing some of his hair away from his forehead. Lifting a hand up Roxas touched the wet cloth she had laid there.

"Morning", she said, taking a hold of his hand. "How're you feeling?"

Roxas groaned. "What do you care?"

"Of course I care. I'm your sister."

"Weren't you basking in my misery just yesterday? Twisting the knife and all that..." Roxas muttered bitterly, pushing her hand away.

"That was before I heard you tried to drown yourself!" Naminé snapped, "Mom's really worried. If your fever doesn't get down today, she's gonna call a doctor."

Roxas groaned again, rolling his eyes. "It's just a bad flu. You're overreacting."

"Still", Naminé sighed, petting his hair soothingly. "Try to get better. I've got school so I'll be home by three. And stay away from the bathtub."

Roxas snorted. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and mom made some cold soup. It's on your nightstand. Try and eat atleast something. Even if you puke it up right away."

"Gee, I'll try." Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes again. He doubted he was going to get anything down anytime soon. "What time is it?"

Naminé glanced at his clock. "Eight thirteen. I've gotta go or I'll miss the train, but... Are you gonna be okay? Mom and dad already left for work."

"I'll be fine. I think I'm just gonna sleep the whole day anyway." Roxas said, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back. "Okay. Get well soon." she stood up and gave him a quick wave before leaving the room.

Roxas shifted under the blankets, touching the wet cloth again. It was making him feel a whole lot better and smiling to himself he let his eyes fall shut, falling back asleep.

He woke up again when he felt someone sit down next to him on the bed. Opening his eyes he found Naminé back in his room, frowning a little.

"Aren't you gonna miss the train?" he croaked, turning his head to glance at his clock. The dry cloth dropped from his forehead.

"It's half past three. I just got home. And you haven't moved an inch."

"I was sleeping..." Roxas defended, making the effort of trying to sit up. Naminé reached out to help, placing a pillow behind his back.

"Hayner and the others sent their regards. And Sora blames himself."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow at her. "What the hell?"

"He thinks you got sick because he dragged you out after a long day of school and work and you were wearing so little on a cold night in October. So he told me to give you a big hug from him and apologize." Naminé snorted.

"What an idiot..." Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes. Then he glanced at his sister again. "So, you didn't tell them about –"

"About the walking 'n' talking infectious disease?" she quipped, smirking. "Nah, left that part out."

"Good." Roxas sighed, closing his eyes. They sat in silence for a while before Naminé finally stood up, ready to leave.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, right?" she asked, crossing her arms in worry.

"Not really." Roxas shrugged, "Plus I don't think my stomach can handle anything right now."

"Tea?" she tried, hopeful.

He sighed, nodding. "Tea sounds alright."

"Okay, I'll go make you some. Be right back." she smiled, ruffling his hair with affection before leaving the room. Roxas settled back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. With a small shiver he groaned, feeling the fever getting up again. Oh how much he hated being sick. He rarely got sick, if you didn't count a runny nose in early spring. And the fact that he hadn't had a flu this bad like... _ever_ made him grit his teeth in annoyance.

And all this hell because he had wanted to have some fun.

"What a jerk..." he muttered to himself, pulling the blankets closer. "Bet he did it on purpose."

~-~

His fever stayed high for few more days, forcing his mother to call in a doctor. Who was really of no help, writing a prescription for some medicine that was _supposed_ to help. Roxas hardly believed in such things, but his mother forced him to eat the pills anyway.

He practically slept half the week, finally finding enough energy to stay awake for more than just an hour on Thursday. He was reading a book he had started reading when he was thirteen, never getting past chapter eight. It was actually rather nice to start the book anew, after few years of hardly reading at all. Struggle and friends (and school, as much as Roxas hated that) had taken all of his time, leaving no room for his childhood hobby.

Roxas was so engrossed with the brilliant work of fiction in his hand that it took him few minutes to realise someone was in the room with him. Glancing over the top of his book he found Naminé going through his wardrobe, wearing only a pair of jeans and a black bra. Quirking an eyebrow at his sister's pale back he stayed quiet, waiting for Naminé to explain herself.

"Have you seen my shirt?" she finally asked, crouching down to go through a pile of clothes at the bottom of his closet.

"Which one?"

Naminé glanced at him over her shoulder, pursing her lips. "Blue button-up. The one mum thinks is yours."

"Ah", Roxas said before giving her a small shrug. "Haven't seen it."

"Damn", Naminé muttered, turning to dive back into the pile of clothes. She picked up a black hoodie, giving it a considerate eye. Sniffing the shirt quickly she got up, pulling the hoodie on. "I'll borrow this one."

"Uh, sure?" Roxas muttered, watching his sister twirl infront of his mirror, checking herself out. "Where are you going?"

"I've got my second date with Demyx. We're going for a walk, taking his dog out."

"Well isn't that just romantic?" Roxas snorted, turning back towards his book.

"Hmph, the time for candlelight dinners will come soon enough. I'm just happy he found time to see me this week." Naminé defended, crossing her arms. "Do you think I should pull my hair back on a ponytail?"

"Like I care." he said with a roll of his eyes before glancing in her way again. She was back looking herself in the mirror. "Don't you think it's weird to wear a guy's shirt on your date?"

Naminé snorted, braiding her hair. "This is so from the women's section, you fag." To lighten the insult, she glanced over her shoulder to grin at him.

Roxas took the time to check out the shirt she had pulled on, realising she was right. Rolling his eyes again, he huffed. "Whatever."

Swinging the loose braid to rest on her shoulder she twirled around, smiling at her twin. "Okay, I'm off. How 'bout I'll bring you some sweets when I get back?"

"Chocolate", Roxas grunted back, trying to find where he was left off in the book.

"Roger that. Toodles!" and she was out the room.

Roxas sighed, reaching out for a tissue on his nightstand. Although his fever wasn't so high anymore he still had a runny nose and an aching throat. But atleast he was finally able to eat something without throwing up immediately. Well, not really eat anything solid, but his mother happened to be a witch in the kitchen when it came to her variable list of soups. It was just that he still didn't have the energy to concentrate on anything for long. His body was fighting against the flu and using up all the energy he got from sleeping and his mother's killer soups.

He glanced at the book, marking the page he was on. No point trying to get back to it now since his sister's sudden visit had made him tired. Placing the book on his table he scooted under his blankets and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in minutes.

"Roxas!" Someone said harshly next to him, giving his shoulder a rough shake. "Wake up."

"Go away, Né... I'm tired." Roxas mumbled back, shaking his sister off. Naminé huffed, crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to you!" she insisted, poking his side.

"If it's about Mr. Infectious Disease, I don't wanna hear it."

Naminé huffed again and with a sudden move she had pulled the blankets off of him. Roxas yelped, pulling his limbs as close to his body as possible as he glared at her over his shoulder.

"What?" he growled sleepily and got a sneer in reply.

"You've got to do something. You just completely ruined my date with Demyx." she growled back, giving his shoulder a harsh push. "Demyx wouldn't stop whining about Axel whining about you!"

"Wha?" Roxas scrunched his face up in confusion (and sleep) and peeked at her through heavy lids.

"Apparently you're just _so hot_", she rolled her eyes, "that Axel can't shut up about you and how you ditched him that night. And since Axel has been whining about you all week to his best friend, his best friend needed someone to whine to as well. And that someone just happens to be _me._"

Roxas just stared at her in confusion.

Naminé huffed. "Either you call him now and tell him to get over you or I'm telling Demyx that the love of his best friend's life is actually my twin brother and I'm more than happy to let Axel come and get you ASAP."

Roxas frowned. "Or why don't you tell Demyx to shut the hell up about Axel. He doesn't _have _to tell you all his friend does and says."

"Why can't you just call Axel and make him happy? Hook up or something. You were totally into him before you found out he's actually human and can get sick." Naminé said with a cute pout. Then she added as an after-thought. "And others sick."

"Do you _want _me to get AIDS?" Roxas glared. "Who knows what other diseases that man is carrying!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Naminé snapped back. "He doesn't have AIDS."

"How do _you_ know? And why don't you try lying in a bed for a week and see how much you want to hook up with the person who put you through that misery in the first place." Roxas said, sitting up to snatch his blankets back. He cocooned himself in them and grabbed a fresh tissue from his nightstand.

Naminé wrinkled her nose when he blew his. "No thanks." she finally muttered and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Exactly."

"But that might be just your pissed fever talking. I mean, what I've heard from Demyx, he seems like a nice guy. And he really likes you." she said, giving him a small, lopsided smile. "So maybe you could try to give him another chance. When you're all better again."

Roxas pulled the blankets around him tighter, almost completely disappearing inside them. "So Demyx doesn't know about me yet?" he asked, ignoring her suggestion.

Naminé snorted. "Well, he knows I have a twin brother and he knows Axel met his blond prince in a bar last Friday, but he doesn't know they're the one and same person."

Roxas snorted inside his blankets. "Geez, is that guy for real... Prince..."

"I totally agree with you. You're more of a princess anyway." Naminé barely got to finish her quip when a hand shot at her, slapping her arm in irritation.

"Oh har har, wicked witch." Roxas growled, the blankets hiding his mouth so she could hardly hear him.

But she did hear him and the irritated glare he was sending her made her grin widely. "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Demyx, do you?" she asked, tilting her head. "That by day you're just a normal, boring boy, but by night you turn into a gorgeous prince in shining armor?"

"Seeing as how he can't shut up about personal business, yes I would appreciate that." Roxas sighed, "'Sides, I wasn't even wearing my shiny shirt on Friday."

Naminé made a face at him. "Ew, I hate that shirt. It's so... gay."

"Nooo? You think?" Roxas said with a pointed glare, making his sister giggle.

She scooter on the bed, reaching in to give him a big hug. But she hardly managed to get her arms around the large cocoon her brother had collected around him. "You're so cute, my little faggot." she said with another giggle and the cocoon sighed in mock aggravation.

"I'll get you sick too if you don't watch out." Roxas warned and rather reluctantly Naminé climbed off his bed.

She stood next to it, hands behind her back and gave him a small smile. "I'll let you get back to sleep now. I promise I won't tell Demyx about your nightly activities on Fridays and make him shut up about Axel."

Roxas nodded tiredly. "Thanks, Né."

"But I still think you should give him another chance. I know you don't believe in fate and all that, but seriously. This is pretty too odd to be just a coincidence. You could atleast talk to him and see if you can get past the whole "walking 'n' talking infectious disease" part."

Roxas sighed at the serious look she was giving him, her hands now crossed instead of innocently clasped behind her back. "Just let me get well first. You're tiring me out more and more every second, making me think so hard."

"Ooh, I'd really like to see the day when you pass out from thinking too much." she snorted and shrieked when he chucked a used tissue at her.

"Get out already." he muttered and she left with a light giggle.

~-~

Roxas had hoped the flu would be over come next weekend, but instead his fever got incredibly high again on Friday and he lay in bed almost unconscious for few days. After a trip to the hospital on Sunday the fever finally dropped to a more harmless level and he was starting to feel a bit better again. But there would be no school for him for another week atleast.

Roxas lay still, listening to the sounds of his family getting ready for another busy week of school and work. Naminé was in the shower, his father was grunting in their walk-in closet and Roxas could hear his mother rattle in the kitchen. He didn't know what had woken him up, but up he was, and not feeling all that sleepy.

He stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. Naminé had kept her word and hadn't bothered him about Mr. Infectious Disease again after Thursday (although it might have had something to do with his high fever over the weekend), but Roxas hadn't actually been expecting that. That wasn't like Naminé at all. He was rather sure she would be back attacking him the minute he felt strong enough to listen to her whining.

She had gone on a small date on Sunday and Roxas found out she had mentioned her brother's flu in passing, getting a "funny how it's not even flu season and people still get so sick" from oh so observant Demyx. Roxas just knew his twin had secretly rolled her eyes after that comment.

His door let out a creak when someone sneaked in, stopping next to his bed. "Oh, you're awake." his mother sighed surprised, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah." Roxas said, glancing down.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" she asked, brushing some hair from his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I dunno. I just woke up." he shrugged, giving her a small smile back.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better." Roxas nodded and watched her purse her lips in thought.

"Yes, feels like your fever is getting down." she agreed, ruffling his hair. "Naminé has a rather short day today, so she'll be back by noon to get you something to eat."

"Okay", Roxas nodded again, not really having anything else to say.

"She also said she has another date after that, so you'll be alone the afternoon again. Is that okay? I can try and get home early. The flower shop isn't all that busy these days." she said, but Roxas shook his head, stopping short when it started to ache.

Lifting a hand to rub his temple he grimaced. "I'll be fine, really. It's not that bad anymore."

She gave him a 'concerned mother' look before bending down to kiss his hair. "Ok, honey. I believe you. How 'bout I bring you some chocolate after work?"

Roxas smiled, eyes closed while she kissed him. "Sounds good."

"Have a nice day. And remember to eat." she said, giving his hair one last ruffle.

Roxas turned his head, trying to get away. "I will, have a nice day, too." he said.

She nodded and without further ado left the room, leaving Roxas to lie still in darkness. Reaching up to flick his table lamp on he sat up, placing some pillows behind his back. He had been too sick over the weekend to continue reading, but now he was feeling he might actually get past few chapters. Shutting out the noise from outside his door he opened the book and started reading.

~-~

He must've fallen asleep at some point because he suddenly was shaken awake. Peering from under heavy eyelids he found Naminé sitting on his bed, giving him a sweet smile.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

Roxas moved around to see the clock on his nightstand. The book was placed on it, old receipt working as a bookmark and unfortunately the thick book was now blocking his view. "What time is it?" he asked, glancing at his twin.

Naminé checked the clock. "Thirteen o eight."

"Geez", Roxas rolled his eyes. "Y'know you could just say 'ten past one'."

She gave him a pointed look. "Okay, who got your panties in a twist?"

"No one. Just shut up." he sighed, gathering the energy to move into a sitting position. She helped by placing the pillow behind his back. "I thought mom said you'd be here 'round noon."

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but I got stuck talking with Sora and Riku after school." she shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. "They said hi, by the way. And Olette misses you."

"Great." Roxas yawned, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, turning her face sharply away as his yawn caught on.

Roxas snickered. "Yeah sure. What's for lunch, mommy dearest."

"Old bread and water if you don't shut up. I could just leave you here to starve." she snapped back, but then got up and fetched a tray from his desk. A warm bowl of tomato soup, some bread and a mug of steaming tea was neatly placed on it. She gave it to her brother, who gently lay it down on his lap.

Roxas tried the tea with his lips, deciding it was still too hot and tried the soup next. Naminé got her a chair to sit on so she wouldn't unbalance the tray by sitting down on the bed. She watched him eat few spoonfuls with a small smile on her lips.

Roxas glanced up, smiling back. "So, another date with Demyx?"

Her smile got wider. "Yeah, he's really sweet." she said, "And funny, smart, artistic... I think I really like him."

"I think you really like him too." Roxas snorted, "Atleast he sounds better than that Setzer guy you dated last. I told you he looked abusive."

"Oh please. He only tried to slap me once. And I dumped him the second he did." Naminé said with crossed arms, a small pout on lips. "And I don't think Demyx is even able to hit a guy. He's too nice."

"Good to hear", he said with a nod. "But you can't make it official until I've given you my blessings. And to do that, I actually need to meet him."

"Oh, I wouldn't even think otherwise." she giggled. "And 'sides, Demy is really eager to meet you. He's hoping you'll get well soon so he can finally meet the one boy I can't shut up about. He's also very eager to fix you up with some of his gay friends." Roxas gave her a pointed glare and she giggled. "Don't worry, Rox. Axel was not on the 'available' list."

Roxas' glare turned into a deep frown. "_What?_ He's dating someone?"

"Ooh", Naminé tilted her head, a smirk on her lips. "Jealous much?"

"Né." Roxas grunted. "Him dating someone would mean he cheated on his boyfriend... girlfriend... whateverfriend with me."

"Oh, I know that, silly." she giggled, "He's very much single and currently seeking for this blond hottie he met in a club over a week ago. So that means he's not _available_ for best friend's girlfriend's twin brother."

Roxas rolled his eyes, concentrating on eating again. "You're giving me a headache."

Naminé sighed, placing her elbows on her knees and leaning into her hands. She watched him eat for few minutes. "Y'know, he went back to the club."

Roxas almost coughed the soup out of his nose. "Whaaat?" he asked, staring at her with wide eyes. She handed him a clean tissue.

"Yup, on Friday. Dragged Demy with him." she said with a grin. "He wasn't all that pleased, but that's what friends are for."

"Why..." Roxas started, cleaning his face. "I don't get it. Why would he want to find me so bad when I disappeared on him only after few minutes of talking and some kissing?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Naminé gave him a pointed look. "Why did you wanna find him so bad after few minutes of talking and some gross make-out sessions? And don't say you didn't because you spent the better half of Saturday whining about your horrible hangover and how it would prevent you from going out and finding him."

"Yeah, and then it turned out it wasn't just a hangover, but a sudden flu, that, oh wait, I got from _him_." he hissed back, eyes narrowed.

"But _he_ doesn't know that." Naminé sighed, "And I'm quite sure it wasn't in his plans to just catch some poor, innocent victim and infect them during that night. He doesn't know why you disappeared and the fact that he's _still_ trying to find you speaks some volumes, in my opinion."

Roxas sighed, twirling the spoon in the already cooled soup. "I just... Can't you just let it go?"

"Well _sorry_ for being such a hopeless romantic." she hissed back.

"There was nothing romantic about it, Né." he sighed, sounding tired. "He was just some guy I made out with in a club and got a flu as a thank you."

"Will you stop already with the flu! Goddammit, Roxas! It's not like you're _dying!_" she finally snapped, jumping up from her seat.

"Then why are you pushing it so hard, Naminé?" Roxas snapped back, sending her a harsh glare.

"Because you really liked him! And obviously he really _really_ likes you, so sorry for wanting to make you happy!"

"You're _not_ making me happy, sis. You're pissing me off." Roxas said with a tone of finality. But Naminé was having none of it.

"Why are you so fricking stubborn, Roxas? Just let me tell Demyx that you suddenly opened up about some hot redhead you met in a bar the same night Axel met his hottie and how you suddenly got a bad flu and oh, maybe there's a connection!"

"No!" Roxas grunted, "No, Naminé. I forbid you from saying anything about this to Demyx. Just let it go, okay?"

Naminé pursed her lips together, giving him a glare of her own. And after a moment of consideration she narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I won't tell Demy."

"Thank you." Roxas sighed, still sounding annoyed.

"Enjoy your soup, bro. I'll be back late so no need to wait up." she snipped, turning around with a theatrical toss of hair and marched out of his room. Roxas rolled his eyes at her retreating back and placed the tray on her vacant chair. He was feeling tired again and the soup was cold anyway.

~-~

Naminé refused to see him for two whole days. She didn't come to see how he was doing and when she passed his open door she sent him a pointed glare. But didn't say anything. And Roxas was quite pleased with that. He was hoping she'd get over the whole Axel-deal after her hissy-fit and then they could just go on with their lives. Happy and unbothered.

He was used to her silent treatment acting, she had been doing it since they were little, and they usually lasted from three to four days. So he was rather surprised when Wednesday evening he woke up to the sound of scribbling.

He was lying on his side, back facing the wall behind his single bed, an arm under his pillow and knees slightly bend under the blanket, and when he cracked open an eye, he found his sister sitting in a chair few steps from the bed, sketchbook in hand. She had a piece of hair in her mouth, sucking on it in thought while she was bend over the paper, pencil flying on it in hurry, making the annoying sound. She quickly glanced up, gaze fixed on the blanket over him and then returned to her drawing.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, making her jump in fright.

She squeezed the sketchbook against her chest, staring at him with her doe-eyes. "Oh my God, Rox. You scared me." she said, relaxing a little. "How long have you been awake?"

Roxas didn't bother moving. It was so obvious what she was sketching and he knew how pissed she'd get if her models moved. "A minute, maybe." he muttered, watching her with sharp eyes. "Why are you drawing me?"

She gave him a shy smile. "Just... felt like drawing something and happened to pass by your door. You look adorable sleeping like that."

"You mean fever flushed and runny nosed?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

Naminé giggled. "I disregarded the snot under your nose."

"Lovely", he grunted back and got ready to reach for a tissue.

"Wait! Don't move yet. I'll be done in a sec." Naminé hurried to stop him from moving. Roxas lay back down in the same position and watched as she continued drawing.

"What time is it?" he asked after few minutes of silence.

She glanced at his clock. "Nine past six."

"Really?" Roxas snorted, "Not eighteen oh nine?"

"Shut up", Naminé smiled back, "And don't move."

"You said this'll only take a sec..." Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Just be quick about it."

"That eager to blow your nose?" she asked with a small grin, not looking up from her drawing.

"It's pretty uncomfortable, I'll have you know. Feels like my brain's slowly pouring out through my nose."

Naminé made a face at that. "You're disgusting."

"No, this damn flu is." Roxas sighed, closing his eyes. "Atleast the fever's finally down."

"Yeah, you don't look so pale anymore either." Naminé smiled at him this time. "It's a miracle. You're actually surviving this."

"Shut up", Roxas snorted with a smile. They stayed silent for few more minutes before Naminé got up, presenting him the finished drawing. Roxas knew his sister was amazing when it came to her art and this "quick" scribble was no exception. It looked like a black and white photograph of him sleeping, the setting sun making the shadowing dark and sharp.

"It's gorgeous." Roxas smiled, glancing at the artist.

"Okay, Mr. Egoist. We all know you love your looks." Naminé mock huffed back.

Roxas snorted, sitting up. "No, it's really good. How long did you draw it?"

She glanced at the clock. "An hour, I think. I kept deepening the shadowing along with the setting sun."

Roxas scanned the drawing again, his smile widening. "May I have it?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

Naminé pulled the sketchbook against herself again. "Noooo... It's too good to give to you."

"It'd looked good framed", Roxas kept trying, but she shook her head.

"Nope, you can't have it. It's mine and I'm keeping it for now." she said, answering his grin with one her own.

"Fine, spoilsport." Roxas huffed, crossing his arms. "Atleast go get me some tea since you made me pose for you for so long."

"Scratch the tea, I'll make you my special hot chocolate." she said, standing up. With a quick wink she left the room, sketchbook under one arm. She got back with two large cups of hot chocolate with her and they sat on the bed side by side for few hours, just talking and spending some quality twin-time.

* * *

**A/N**: No Axel? Oh my god _no Axel_?

I'm terribly sorry for making this so Axel-less, but he _will_ be back in the next part, I promise. ;)

Thank you again for reading and I would love to know what you think of the story so far. ^^


	3. Make a Move On Me

**Warnings**: (this time not so) Mild language and Boylove

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and I'm not making any money with this.

**A/N**: Third and last part of the three-shot. Sorry for making you guys wait and thank you for reading this far. ^^ And thank you again to my two reviewers. Lots of love to you two. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next day Roxas was feeling strong enough to move and take over the living room with his endless pile of warm blankets. He cocooned himself on the soft couch and played video games for hours. It didn't take long before the coffee table was covered with used tissue balls and empty tea and hot chocolate cups and he had found a bag of cookies in some corner cupboard. Naminé had gone on a yet another date with Demyx, so Roxas spent the evening watching movies with his parents, dozing off every once in a while.

His fever was completely gone by Friday, leaving him with a runny nose and returning throat ache. He was still very sore and tired from the harsh fever, but atleast he had gained his appetite back. Naminé had been bringing his homework home for the whole two weeks he had missed school and finally feeling strong enough on Friday he started to catch up, with the help of his twin of course, after she got home around six. She had gone shopping with Olette and Pence after school and brought Roxas a fresh box of tissues as a souvenir.

Roxas was counting on some quality twin-time on Saturday as well, maybe some homework doing on the side, but that morning (or noon, more precisely) when he got up and loitered into the kitchen he found his twin already dressed up, eating a quick breakfast (brunch) in the dining room.

"Where're you going?" he asked, sitting down next to her, glancing at her attire. She was wearing her tight, black jeans (that Roxas loved to borrow from time to time) and a ruched, red tube top under an open, white blouse. She gave him a quick grin, getting up and fetching his plate of pancakes from the kitchen counter.

"Out." was her happy answer.

"Aha", Roxas quirked an eyebrow at her. "With Demyx again?"

"And some others, yes." she nodded, pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"Who?" he asked, not touching the food yet.

"He wants me to meet some of his friends", Naminé shrugged nonchalantly, placing the chocolate sauce next to his pancakes. Roxas looked up quickly, giving her a worried look. She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, Axel's busy today. Besides I don't think he'd recognize me anyway, even if we did meet."

"So, he's not one of the friends you're meeting?" Roxas checked and Naminé shook her head.

"Nope, he's got plans already and Demyx is very devastated. He really wished for his best friend and girlfriend to meet today. We both mean so much to him." she added with a quick smirk, ruffling her brother's hair. "So, you could look a bit more sympathetic. Poor Demy."

"Atleast I'm letting you date him, aren't I?" Roxas grunted back, not even bothering to fix his hair. The bedhead look went well with his light blue flannel pyjamas and black bathrobe. Not to mention his worn killer bunny slippers. They had been a Christmas present from his twin few years back and the white fur was already starting to look more gray than white.

"Oh, don't even start with that, mister." Naminé snapped, sounding frighteningly much like their mother. "Or I _will_ tell him about you and Axel going all -" she wriggled her tongue at him "- back at the club."

Roxas grimaced at her. "I'm trying to eat here, Né."

"Bon appétit!" she quipped, taking her dishes and leaving them in the sink. Then she skipped out of the kitchen, suddenly hitting the brakes by the counter islands. "Oh, mom and dad are having lunch at the Leonhearts and you _know_ how long those always take, right? Mom promised she'll drag dad home by eight, but we'll see."

"And when'll _you_ be heading home?" Roxas asked, tilting his head.

"Dunno. My curfew's two on weekends." she gave him a playful wink and headed towards her room.

Roxas rolled his eyes and concentrated on savoring his tasty breakfast. He heard her skip around the house for awhile before she entered the dining room just to ruffle his hair goodbye. After few affectionate, and not so affectionate words she was out of the house and Roxas was faced with deep silence and most likely the whole day alone.

After getting rid of the dishes he searched the cupboards for some sweets and found a can of toffees behind some flower vases. Jug of orange juice in one hand, a glass in the other and the can of toffees and his box of tissues in his robe pockets he made his way into the living room, cocooning into his blankets again. He could afford few hours of zombie mashing before starting on his homework again.

He had no idea what time it was, but judging from the amount of level upping he had managed to do, he guessed he had played for around three hours when he heard the doorbell ring. Putting the game on pause he crawled from under his blankets, pushing the slippers back on. He had been sucking on a hard toffee for quite awhile and when he started to walk towards the front door he tried to bite it and swallow. Only to have the toffee get stuck between his teeth.

While still trying to separate his jaws he opened the door, thinking either Naminé had forgotten her keys or some of his friends had decided to come and pay him a visit. He had talked with Hayner over the phone the previous evening and told him he was already well and would be joining them on Monday morning on their walk to the train station.

But when he glanced up to grunt at whichever behind the door would be, he froze on spot, other hand in bathrobe pocket, the other still holding the doorknob and jaws _still_ painfully stuck together.

"...hat he..." he managed to breath out behind his teeth, feeling a deep blush rising to his cheeks.

On their doorsteps stood a tall redhead, dressed casually in dark jeans, green t-shit and a short black leather jacket, hand frozen on their doorbell, ready to ring again. A red messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he was holding a cotton bag in the other hand, packed full with what looked like groceries. And he was staring at Roxas with just as shocked expression as Roxas was sure was on his face.

"Um... Hi." he mumbled, pulling his hand quickly back from the doorbell, but not really knowing what to do with it. So he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

Roxas just kept staring for a bit longer.

And then with a snap he forced his jaws apart, the annoying toffee still stuck on his upper teeth. The pain slashed through his whole jaw and Roxas let go of the doorknob, snapping a hand to his chin.

"_Shit motherfucker OW!_" he yelled loud, crouching slightly to escape the tooth ache. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the redhead startle, taking a half step back from the doorway. Roxas stuck up a finger in air, before turning to hide his face behind the open door. With a grimace he pulled the toffee out of his mouth, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and wrapping it in it. Then he pushed it back into his pocket.

Now that his jaw was finally working he moved back to stand in the doorway, giving the redhead a confused glare. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he managed to ask, sounding way too confused for his own taste.

"Um..." the redhead started again and his eyes slowly traveled Roxas' body down and back up.

Roxas glanced down as well and with a small yelp wrapped his bathrobe tightly around him, hiding his pyjamas. "Answer me!" he snapped, now more irritated. But still very, very confused.

The redhead's hand rose up from his pocket to scratch the back of his head, his unruly red spikes bouncing. "I... um... I came to see you."

Roxas regarded him from under his scrunched eyebrows before heaving a loud sigh. "I'm gonna _kill_ Naminé." he muttered, grabbing a hold of the doorknob again.

The redhead anticipated his intentions and letting go of the bag of groceries he shot forward to keep the door open. "Wait! I... We need to talk." he mumbled, looking a bit ashamed. "Uh... Do you think I could come in?"

"No."

His shoulders slumped in disappointment before he quickly straightened his back again. "No, seriously. You have to let me explain. 'Cause I'm really, really sorry for getting you sick, Roxas."

Roxas gritted his teeth together, sending him a pointed glare. "_Fine_, Axel." he seethed, "I'm listening."

Axel smiled a little at hearing his name, but soon checked his expression into a serious stare. "Please let me in." he pleaded, pointedly glancing at the bag next to his feet. "Your sister suggested I could... like... prepare a dinner for you."

Roxas gave the bag a sceptic eye and then checked out the owner. "_Why_ are you here?" he asked with a sigh, tilting his head. "So, my idiot of a sister told you where I live? And that I've been sick for the past two weeks? So what? Why the hell did you come?"

"Because..." Axel shrugged. "Because I wanted to see you. I have no idea _why_, but you're all I've been able to think about for the past two weeks." Roxas gave him a pointed look and Axel huffed. "Yes, I know, cheesy. But it's the truth. Even though you just disappeared on me like that – and yes, I know it wasn't your fault, Naminé told me what happened... But... I dunno. I just kept thinking there was a good reason. That you wouldn't just walk out like that after... Stupid, I know, but... I just wanted to see you again."

Roxas watched him for few more seconds before sighing and slumping against the door. "I'm starting to feel dizzy. I'm too tired for this right now."

But Axel wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Okay, we don't have to talk or anything. Just let me cook for you and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you've gotten something to eat."

Roxas regarded him for few more seconds from behind his bangs. With a small roll of his eyes he suddenly turned around and loitered back inside the house. Leaving the front door wide open.

He flopped back down on the couch, pulling few blankets around his shoulders. He heard Axel shuffle at the doorway, moving his groceries inside and shutting the door behind him. Roxas waited until he felt Axel stand behind the couch before starting his game again.

Axel stood behind him for few more seconds before sighing loudly. "Where's the -" Roxas cut him off with a lazy wave towards the open kitchen past the dining room. "Thanks." Axel said and Roxas heard him walk in the way he pointed. Axel moved around the kitchen for few minutes, most probably making sure whatever groceries he had gotten would find a proper place to wait and Roxas made himself comfortable, placing his bunny slippered feet on the coffee table.

Axel was back after few more minutes and stood behind the couch again. He snorted when Roxas missed his target couple times. "You should go 'round the house first before going in. There's few switches at the back."

Roxas leaned against the backrest to glance up. "You've played this?"

"Yeah, Demyx has it. Kinda boring, actually." Axel shrugged, giving him a small smile.

Roxas looked quickly away. "Yeah, it is." he agreed, going around the house like Axel had suggested.

"What other games you have?" Axel asked, making some shuffling sound again. Roxas glanced up to find him taking off his jacket, lying it gently on the backrest. Axel moved around the couch and sat down beside Roxas, bending over to browse through few games on the coffee table. His green shirt rode up a bit, exposing a small line of skin between the jeans and the shirt. Another tattoo, the roman number VIII was inked to the redhead's skin. Roxas forced his eyes back to the screen.

"Gummi racing? Damn, I haven't played this in ages!" Axel chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to grin at Roxas. He didn't say anything else, just gave him a pleading look, holding the game in hand.

Roxas glanced back, and then at his current game. "Fine, just pop it in."

Axel let out a small, excited squee and got off the couch to change the game. He tossed the empty covers next to Roxas' feet, tilting his head at the killer bunny slippers. "Cute." he commented with a smirk.

Roxas glanced at his feet as well, still propped up on the coffee table. Axel was moving back to the couch when Roxas lifted his foot from the table, pushing quickly the killer bunny, soft teeth first, against surprised Axel's hard stomach, stopping him from getting closer.

"Chomp?" Roxas tilted his head, a grin playing on his lips.

Axel gently took hold of his ankle, keeping his leg in air. He smiled widely back at the blond. "So eager to eat me already?" he asked, tilting his head playfully to the side as well.

Roxas pulled his leg back, the slipper almost slipping off when Axel didn't realise to let go. Placing both feet on the floor Roxas reached for the second controller, tossing it to the redhead. Axel caught it easily, sitting down in his place.

They didn't say more than two or three words during the first four races, playing in complete silence, Roxas trying to ignore the redhead and Axel trying not to piss him off more. During the fifth race Roxas relaxed a bit more and forgot who he was playing with.

"Hah! Won again!" he cheered when his part of the screen exploded in fireworks. "You suck at this, Axel."

"Or maybe you've played too much." Axel pouted back, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. "'Sides you can hardly stay still when you drive. You keep distracting me."

"Oh, keep whining, see if I care." Roxas send him a teasing grin, tilting his head. Axel smiled back and Roxas tensed again, quickly whipping his head to stare at the screen. "I thought you said you're gonna make dinner for me."

Axel pursed his lips, putting the controller down. "Are you hungry?"

"Not now, but how long it'll take?" Roxas asked back.

"Um... About an hour."

"Then you should get to it." Roxas said, shrugging the blanket off of him and standing up. He let the controller drop onto the table before giving Axel a pointed look.

Axel stood up as well, pushing his hands into pockets. "I need some help in the kitchen, 'cause I don't know where you guys keep all your utensils and all..."

Roxas bit his lip in thought, glancing at the kitchen and then the still running game. "Turn that off first. I need to go to the bathroom." he said and as quickly as he could with his bunny slippers he moved past Axel and down the hall, disappearing behind a corner and heading straight into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him he turned to glance into the mirror.

He looked absolutely hideous. His sickly pale skin accentuated the dark circles around his tired eyes, his hair pointing in every damn direction and his nose was red and irritated from blowing so often. And the light blue pyjamas had a chocolate stain on the hem.

He emptied his bathrobe pockets, the paper wrapped toffee (and few used tissues) flew into the trash can and his cell phone was placed on the counter. Slipping out of his bathrobe he hung it next to the other bathrobes and opened the mirrored cabinet above the sink, fetching his toothbrush and hairbrush. He didn't dare to take a shower, so what little he could do to quickly freshen up a bit he did.

Ten minutes later he idly walked into the kitchen, stopping by the counter islands. He had changed into gray sweatpants and the black hoodie Naminé had borrowed the previous week. Axel was going through their cupboards and drawers, checking out what he might need and where to find them when he did. He had tied his hair at the nape of his neck and was currently checking out their Voodoo knife holder, pulling out the largest knife from the plastic man.

Roxas cleared his sore throat and Axel twirled around, eyes quickly taking in his new attire. "What happened to the bunny slippers?" he asked, pointedly looking at Roxas' white socks.

"It's difficult to walk fast in them." Roxas shrugged back and Axel looked up to give him a wide grin.

"In case you need to run for your life?"

"You _are_ holding a knife." Roxas pointed out, giving the chef's knife a wary eye.

Axel glanced at the knife in his hand as well, letting out a light chuckle. "Yeah well... Don't worry, I'm not planning on stabbing you." he said with a grin, placing the knife back into the plastic man. "Even though you did ditch me back at the club."

Roxas sat on a barstool by the islands, leaning his elbows against the counter. He worried a lip between his teeth as he watched Axel continue to raid their kitchen. "What did Naminé tell you?" he finally asked, unable to stay quiet anymore. "And when the hell did you two meet? I thought she said you weren't going to be one of the friends she'd meet today."

"She gave me a note through Demyx and we met up for some coffee yesterday." Axel said, placing a cutting board and the Voodoo knife holder on the counter Roxas was leaning against. "She said she found out about me through Dem and that you've been sick for two weeks now. And really bitchy about it." he added with a playful smirk. "She also mentioned you like chicken."

Roxas glanced at the groceries Axel had placed on the counter and snorted. "Don't tell me you're making chicken soup?"

"Absolutely, my specialty. I mastered the recipe already in high school. Miraculous chicken soup that will cure any flu just like _that_." Axel snapped his fingers on emphasis and then moved to wash his hands.

"Just like that?" Roxas asked, tilting his head sceptically. "Then why did my sister say she heard you were sick for two weeks as well."

Axel laughed, starting to dice a red bell pepper. "Well, I live alone, so I barely got out of bed for the first week. Like hell I would've managed to cook something for myself in that condition. My brother actually came all the way from Hollow Bastion to look after me, it was that bad. But then the fever got down and I made some of my miraculous chicken soup and voilà! The flu was gone."

Roxas gave him a pointed glare and Axel gave out an awkward laugh.

"Ahah... Okay, seriously. I had no idea I was still carrying the virus. I didn't _mean_ to get you sick. I had been pretty healthy for few days already." Axel said, pouting slightly. "Besides, I didn't exactly expect to meet anyone worth a second look. Let alone some hot make out sessions."

As much as he tried, Roxas was unable to fight the warmth crawling to his cheeks and quickly glanced down, shaking his bangs for shield. "Um... I wasn't really looking for company either."

"Yeah, friend's birthday or something along those lines, right?" Axel moved to dice a green bell pepper.

"Yeah... something along those lines." Roxas sighed, watching as Axel cut the vegetables like a true professional. When he was done with the green and yellow bell pepper, he poured some olive oil into a soup kettle, placing it on the stove and plopped the colourful pepper dices into it. Then he crushed few garlic cloves and added them into the mix as well.

The oil sizzled as Axel sautéed the vegetables, stirring them with a wooden spatula. The strong scent of garlic filled the open kitchen and even Roxas was able to smell it. He couldn't help the small smile when he watched the redhead move around their kitchen with incredible grace. He added some water into the kettle, leaving it on the stove to boil. Then he opened a cupboard that contained a seriously vast collection of different spices and Axel looked like a kid in a candystore.

"I seriously love your kitchen, Roxas." Axel chuckled, starting to browse through the glass jars.

"That's all very nice, but aren't you forgetting the chicken? It's supposed to be _chicken_ soup, right?" Roxas snorted back, leaning against his hand with a smug look on his face.

Axel glanced at him, flashing a grin. "Okay, who's the cook here, Rox? I told you I mastered this recipe already back in high school. The chicken's browned and ready in the fridge, waiting to be added."

"Whatever, _Ax_." Roxas rolled his eyes, smiling. "And '_back in high school'_? How old _are_ you? You can't be more than twenty."

"Turned twenty-five last August." Axel said quickly, adding some spices into the already steaming soup, stirring it with the spatula.

Roxas froze, staring at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah..." Axel shrugged, glancing at the blonde again, this time looking a bit hesitant. "And I know you're only eighteen. So yeah, it's a bit of an age gap, but -"

"A bit?" Roxas interrupted. "That's like... seven years. I was like the size of a fire extinguisher when you first got to drink alcohol."

Axel snorted, not able to resist the temptation. "Aren't you still?"

Roxas gave him a small glare. "Yes, Axel. That is absolutely the best way to hit on a person. Make fun of their height."

"Sorry. I find you very cute, is all." Axel gave another disarming smile and Roxas didn't know how to counter that. So he chucked a forgotten dice of red bell pepper at him. Axel laughed when the dice hit his arm, catching it with ease. "Feisty, aren't we?" he smirked, placing it between his lips and sucking in.

Roxas blushed and looked away, missing the sly grin appearing on the redhead's lips. With some light humming he returned to the cooking, fetching the browned chicken slices from the fridge and added them into the soup.

"How's your throat?" he suddenly asked, glancing at the blonde.

Roxas looked up confused. "Huh?"

"I could make us some tea while the soup boils. You keep touching your throat like something's stuck in there. Warm liquid will ease the aching." Axel said and quickly filled the water boiler and flipped it on. "Where do you keep the teabags?"

Roxas gently touched his sore throat again. "Um, on your left, second cupboard."

Axel took some boxes of tea out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter. Then he skipped over to give the soup few stirs. "Hey, the soup needs to boil for like ten more minutes before I add the final ingredients, so do you want some garlic bread? It goes well with the soup and takes about ten minutes to make." Axel asked, moving to clean up the counter islands Roxas was leaning against.

"Garlic breath would be lovely, yes. Seeing how much you put garlic into the soup as well I'm going to stink like garlic the rest of the day and won't be able to smell it myself." Roxas deadpanned back, getting a wide grin in reply.

"I was planning on eating the soup and bread as well, so at least I won't smell it." Axel chuckled, leaning against the counter. He was bending over it in a rather seductive manner, lopsided smirk playing on his lips.

"Yay, we can stink together then."

Axel kept leaning closer, his green eyes searching Roxas' blue ones, pulling him in. And Roxas found it harder and harder to fight the pull.

The front door clicked closed, indicating someone's arrival.

Roxas jumped back in surprise when he heard his mother call out his name. "Shit, mom." he hissed, glancing over his shoulder to look past the dining room.

"Roxas, are you in here?" she called from the living room and Axel quickly straightened up, accidentally pushing the knife he had used off the counter, the metal blade clanging against the floor tiles.

He crouched down to pick it up just when Roxas' mother walked into the dining room, finding her son alone.

"Ah, there you are!" she sighed pleased, moving to ruffle his hair. "Sorry it took this long at the Leonhearts, but you know how your father is when -"

She cut her sentence short when Axel stood up, dropping the knife onto the table and straightening his shirt. "Um... hi." he mumbled, light colour appearing on his cheeks.

"... Hello?" she answered bit hesitantly, glancing between her son and the redhead. "I'm sorry... Roxas, who is this?" she asked, finally giving Roxas a questioning look.

"I'm Axel, a... uh..." Axel started, glancing at Roxas. "A friend of Roxas." He finished, holding out his hand for her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, raising a hand to her mouth. "Of course, of course. I'm sorry, sorry." she let out a slightly embarrassed giggle, taking a hold of his hand. "Aerith Strife, Roxas' mother." she smiled disarmingly, before giving her son a knowing look. "I didn't know you had such pretty friends, honey."

"Mom..." Roxas groaned back and both boys blushed.

Aerith giggled again. "I just came home to see if I could quickly cook something up for you to eat, but apparently..." she gave the kitchen a scanning look. "Someone beat me to it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your territory or anything, but you see... uh..." Axel had trouble finishing his sentence again.

"Axel's here to cook me some apology chicken soup." Roxas quipped, ignoring the glare Axel sent him. "He's my personal chef for today, on Naminé's request."

"Oh, you're actually a chef?" she asked amazed, checking Axel out for the second time.

"Still studying, but it's my fifth year already." Axel smiled, "And the chicken soup I'm making is actually one of my own recipes."

"How lovely!" Aerith sighed, turning to give her son a quick wink. "Hear that, he can cook."

"Yes, mom, I know." Roxas glared back. "I've been sitting here the whole time. I have eyes."

"Just saying", she pouted, "It's hard to find a man who can actually cook a decent meal and we all know you can hardly make yourself a sandwich. I'm just looking out for my darling son." She ignored the death glare Roxas fixed at her and moved around Axel to peek into the soup kettle. "Smells lovely. Do you think there's enough for Roxas' father and I too, Axel?"

"Dad's home too?" Roxas groaned, slouching against the counter.

"No, but he'll be here soon. He needed to talk with Squall for a bit more, so I'm hoping it won't take him the whole evening. But you know those two. It takes them hours to utter few words." she huffed affectionately, turning to smile at Axel. "So, do you think we can join you two for dinner?"

Axel looked a bit confused, but quickly gave her an easy smile. "Of course. Naminé did ask me to make enough for the whole family. I just didn't know you'd be home this early."

"Oh, I see. I'm intruding on your private time. My apologies." she walked out of the kitchen, stopping next to her son. "I'll leave you two alone now." she winked and then leaned down to give him a small peck in his hair.

Roxas tried to dodge, but was too late. "Mom!" he growled again, blushing heavily.

His mother smirked, patting him on the shoulder and leaning down again to whisper not so silently into his ear. "He's a keeper." Then she stood up and walked out of the kitchen with a small wave past her shoulder.

"Your mom's a bit... scary." Axel muttered with an awkward chuckle.

Roxas groaned, hiding his face into his arms. "Ever since I came out to them she's been trying to set me up with every male I talk with. She even tried to make me flirt with that guy at the library!" he muttered bitterly.

"Vexen? She tried to pair you up with _Vexen_?" Axel cackled, throwing his head back. "Christ, that's priceless!"

"Shut up." Roxas scowled, "My male friends don't dare to come anywhere near our house anymore, ever since she tried to lock me and Hayner in a bathroom while Hayner's _girlfriend_ was waiting in my room. And I've known Hayner since I was five!"

Axel kept chuckling, leaning a hand against the counter. "Why is she so eager to pair you up?"

"I have no idea. She's always been like that. My godmother actually told us mom made our dad dress up as a girl once, when they were in their teens and tried to see which one of them would gain more attention in a bar. She's just crazy."

"Did your dad make a pretty girl?" Axel snorted, grinning widely.

"Some old geezer almost kidnapped him, not even knowing he's a guy." Roxas shrugged, pursing his lips. "Dad kicked his ass of course, and when I came out he made me swear never to go into cross-dressing."

"Damn, I would've liked to see you in a dress." Axel smirked, sending him a mock wink.

Roxas snorted, shaking his head. Then he glanced up, eyes twinkling and a teasing smile on his lips. "But I have to admit, my sister's skirts are pretty comfortable."

"You tease!" Axel gasped, giving Roxas' arm a lazy slap, making the blonde giggle. They stared at each other for few minutes before Roxas glanced at the soup still boiling on the stove.

"Think that's ready yet?" he asked and it took Axel few seconds to realise what they were talking about.

"Shit!" he laughed, rushing to make sure the soup was still alright. He added some water and waited for it to start boiling again before trying it out. He added some spices and then moved to the sink to wash a pair of scissors. He placed them infront of Roxas, giving him an empty cup as well.

"Now, I need some help." he said, placing a fresh basil, still in pot, next to the cup and scissors. "Half a cup of basil leaves cut up into tiny bits. Think you can do that?" Roxas gave him a pointed look and Axel reached out to ruffle his hair. "Good boy."

Roxas ripped off some leaves and placed them in the cup, starting to chop with the scissors. He saw Axel move around the kitchen in his peripheral vision, but didn't pay much attention to him. He got something from the fridge and added into the soup, stirring it slowly. Roxas heard the front door open and close, but didn't really register the meaning of it, concentrating purely in his mission of cutting up basil leaves.

"Mm... That smells lovely, darling." Someone sighed in the living room, brisk steps coming from behind Roxas.

Both Axel and Roxas looked up at the same time, surprised, and Roxas' father stared at them both just as surprised from the doorway.

"Oh..." he muttered, hand flying to scratch his spiky blond hair. "Not... _my_ darling." he gave Roxas a sheepish smile and started to take few steps back to the living room. "Sorry to interrupt... son", he nodded at Roxas and then gave Axel a questioning look, "... son's friend." Then he quickly turned around and disappeared into the living room.

Roxas and Axel sat and stood in silence for few minutes, before Axel couldn't bear it any longer. He crouched down to disappear behind the counters, biting his fist and started snickering.

"Oh god..." he breathed, looking up to find Roxas giving him a half-hearted glare. "That was your dad?"

"Axel, stop laughing." Roxas scowled, trying hard not laugh as well. "He just wasn't expecting me to have company. Plus he'd just spent hours at the Leonhearts, listening to Yuffie's – and most likely Sora's too – annoying blabbering... Seriously, stop laughing!" he tried to keep his voice stable, but couldn't help the small snicker escaping his throat. "Oh god." he finally gave up, slumping against the counter. "Why is my family so screwed up?"

Axel was now sitting on the floor, trying to keep breathing. "Ahhah, don't worry, Rox. They're not as bad as my family. You're lucky to have such understanding parents. Though I think I freaked your dad out."

Roxas snickered again. "He just needs few minutes to rise above it. He's cool. Just... give him few minutes."

Axel was slightly out of breath when he finally cooled down, still sitting on the floor, legs bend and sprawled before him. He was grinning at Roxas, who found it really hard not grin back.

Then he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh for the love of -! Cloud! Get back in there and introduce yourself! That's no way to treat your son's boyfriend!"

His parents showed up at the doorway together and Axel quickly got up from the floor, trying to put on a serious face. Roxas returned to the chopping, fighting a grin.

"Hi, I'm Axel." Axel introduced himself with a small wave. "Roxas' friend, here to make him some chicken soup, 'cause he's sick."

"He knows I'm sick, doofus." Roxas snorted, still unable to look up. Then he raised his voice to speak to his parents. "And no, Axel's not my boyfriend. He's just here to make the soup, eat it with us and then he'll leave." Axel gave him a childish pout and Roxas threw a basil leaf at him. "Get back to cooking, slave."

Axel scowled at him, reaching out to snatch the cup of chopped basil from him. "Yes, master." He went to empty the contents of the cup into the soup and stirred.

Roxas took in a breath and glanced over his shoulder. His parents still stood in the doorway, his mother giving him a scolding look, his father eyeing Axel's back with a small frown.

"Axel", Roxas said, standing up. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Axel nodded, giving him a questioning look. "Don't even think about trying to poison the soup. You'll be eating it first."

Axel snorted. "Like I would want to poison you. Or drug you. I'm not into date raping."

"Gee, good to know." Roxas scoffed back, walking past his parents and grabbing a hold of both of them. He dragged them into his father's study before turning around and leaving the talking to them. Or more precisely to his mother. His father wasn't all that talkative.

Except apparently now. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing in the way they had just come from. "And what is he doing here? You're still ill, Roxas. You're not allowed to have visitors."

Roxas didn't get to answer before his mother started nagging. "Of course he's allowed to have his worried boyfriend over. You need to be more supportive of your son, Cloud."

"I am supportive. I don't care who he's dating, but he's recovering from a bad flu and should be resting, not playing the host." his father said back, keeping his tone down.

"Mom, dad. I'm right here." Roxas scoffed. "And stop talking like I'm some ten-year-old. And stop assuming I'm dating him. Naminé sent him here."

"Oh, but he's so handsome, honey!" she sighed, pursing her lips. "And he can cook."

"And he's also how old again?" his father asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't mind Vincent marrying Shelke and who knows how young that woman really is." she pointed out, placing her hands on hips, giving her husband a stern glare.

"We're talking about our son here, not our friend. I was just happy he finally settled down with _someone_." his father grunted back.

His mother turned to give Roxas a sweet smile. "As long as he's under thirty, you're free to date him. Just keep it innocent enough for few years."

"I'm not dating him!" Roxas snapped, "Né's just trying to pair us up 'cause he's _her_ boyfriend's best friend."

"If she's only trying, then why is he in our kitchen, happily preparing dinner with you?" his mother asked, raising a sceptic eyebrow at him.

Roxas pulled his hands into fists, thinking hard for a comeback. But he could only think about her previous suggestion. With a grimace he crossed his arms. "And ew, we're not sleeping together. I can't believe you even suggested that."

"Oh? So he's not the one behind the hickeys all over your neck few weeks back?" she asked, mimicking his pose.

"What hickeys?" his father finally snapped, staring at his son with wide eyes.

"No! We're _not_ having this conversation right now!" Roxas groaned and tried to flee the room, but his father pulled him back. He didn't say anything, just stared at him with a disapproving frown and Roxas gave up with a deep sigh. "Look, can we talk about this after he's left? And after I've murdered my sister? Because I'm really tired and I can't really kick him out, 'cause he's actually trying to help and I just don't have the energy to fight about this with you."

His father looked like he wanted to protest, but his mother nodded her head, letting him leave the room.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he found Axel sipping tea, another steaming cup next to him on the counter and the kitchen completely cleaned. The soup kettle was placed on a red trivet that went with their Voodoo knife holder, firmly lidded to keep the steam and warmth inside.

Axel gave him a small smile over the rim of his cup. "Your dinner's ready."

Roxas sighed and moved to lift a tray off the wall, placing it on the counter next to the redhead. "Get two soup bowls from the cupboard behind you." he told Axel, getting two spoons and some napkins himself. He placed them on the tray and quickly their teacups followed. Axel nodded at his plan and filled the bowls with creamy looking chicken soup. He placed the soups on the tray and fetched few fresh bread rolls from a paperbag. After placing the bread on the tray he picked it up and grinned at Roxas.

"Where to?" he asked and Roxas shook his head in amusement.

He signaled for Axel to follow him, walking out of the kitchen. He picked up Axel's red messenger bag and jacket from the living room and started walking towards his room. His parents met them in the hallway and gave the two boys a questioning look.

Roxas sighed. "We're eating in my room. The soup's on the trivet, help yourselves out." he said and went around his curious looking mother. He heard Axel mention something about the bread rolls before quickly following him.

Roxas wrinkled his nose at his messy room, moving fast to dispose all the used tissue balls and make his bed look a bit more presentable. He left Axel's bag and jacket at the foot of his bed. After clearing out some space on his desk he turned around to face the redhead in his doorway. Axel, still holding the tray gave his room a curious look, green eyes scanning over his bookshelf and old keyboard.

"You play?" he asked, putting the tray down on the cleaned desk.

Roxas sat on the chair next to the desk, glancing at the keyboard. "Nah, not in many years." he shrugged, giving Axel a small smile. "Sit down. The beanbag's a bit hard to eat in, so the bed should do just fine."

Axel nodded, tensely sitting on the edge of his bed, hands neatly in lap and eyes scanning the room again. "You read a lot?" he asked, nodding towards his filled bookshelf.

"Used to, yeah. I'm reading that one now." Roxas shrugged again, pointing at the book on his nightstand. Axel picked it up, checking the cover.

Suddenly he smiled. "Hey, I've read this one. Back when I was like... thirteen, or something."

"Oh, so back when I couldn't even read yet?" Roxas snorted, snatching the book from Axel's hands.

"I know many people who could read at the age of six, y'know." Axel quipped back, leaning his hands against the bed. He smirked when Roxas found nothing to shoot back at him.

"Let's just eat." he finally muttered, picking up a bowl and a spoon. He waited for Axel to do the same, giving the redhead a sceptic look.

Axel grinned when he realised why he was being stared at. "I didn't poison it. Look, it's delicious." he laughed, theatrically eating a spoonful of the creamy soup. Roxas waited for him to eat three more before finally trying out the soup himself.

Axel had been right, the soup was delicious. Roxas gave the cook a lopsided smile. "How'd you get it so creamy?" he asked.

"Secret ingredients, I ain't gonna tell you." Axel chuckled and Roxas gave him a small pout before getting back to the soup.

They ate in silence and placed the empty bowls on the tray after they were done. Axel stood up from the bed, going to browse through the bookshelf while Roxas watched him curiously.

"You're not really mad at your sister, are you?" Axel asked, his back still facing the blonde. "Yeah, it was a bit rude for her to intervene and all, but she said you were kinda hoping to see me again too."

Roxas moved to sit on the bed, pulling his legs under him. He sighed. "I did. Hope to see you again. After that guard tossed us out." he muttered, playing with a snag in the leg of his sweatpants. "But then I got sick. And Naminé met Demyx and found out about you being sick as well. And... I dunno..." he sighed again, snorting. "We named you Mr. Infectious Disease."

Axel turned to give him a slightly shocked look, before promptly bursting in laughter. "Geez, Roxas. You just _looove_ to give me pet names, don't you?" he snorted, tilting his head. "Mr. Cannibal, Shakira and little mermaid weren't enough?"

"Don't forget slave", Roxas added helpfully, smirking.

"Of course not, master." Axel chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "But seriously... um... just... Did you like the soup?"

Roxas glanced at the empty bowls. "Yeah, it was good. And I do feel a bit better, actually."

"Good, good", Axel nodded and Roxas noted he was slightly fidgeting. He was looking around the room again, trying to come up with something to say. His green eyes finally stopped to stare at his bag. "Oh, right. Naminé said you'd like to have this back, so..." he muttered, digging out a black folder from his bag. He opened it and presented Roxas with a pencil drawing.

A pencil drawing of Roxas. The one Naminé had made not too many days ago.

Roxas snatched the drawing from Axel. "Why do you have it?" he asked, eyes wide. "Did she give this to you?"

Axel scratched his head again. "Um, read the text at the back. That's the "note" she had slipped into Demyx's bag."

Roxas turned the paper over to read his sister's neat handwriting at the back. "'_Meet me at the ice cream parlor tomorrow, 17.00._'" he read aloud, frowning. "The note's signed by 'X'?"

"Yeah, I actually thought I was meeting with you." Axel muttered, "That you had somehow found me. Although I did wonder why'd you send me a drawing of yourself. Not saying it ain't a pretty drawing. Just... weird."

"So, you got to the ice cream parlor and saw my sister?" Roxas checked, glancing up.

"Yeah, the pretty little cockblocker." Axel snorted fondly, shaking his head. "Before I even got to ask she said neither you nor Demyx knew we were meeting. She had lied to you both and told she was out shopping with some friends. I didn't even know she was the girlfriend Demyx had been gushing about for two weeks."

"And she told you I was sick and we got thrown out of the club that night?"

"Yeah, she somewhat explained the situation and told me I have to prove I have no STDs before she'd let me anywhere near you." Axel said, shrugging nonchalantly, but the aghast look he was getting from the blonde broke his face into a wide grin.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe she said that..." he muttered, before glancing up. "But wait... you met yesterday? Knowing my sister, she -"

Axel cut him off with a light chuckle. "Rox, I'm not a walking STD, okay?" he said, "I rarely get sick anyway. And just so you know, I got the infamous flu from my six-year-old niece when I was looking after her... Just a harmless flu from daycare. That is all." Roxas was still frowning so Axel sighed deep and slouched into the beanbag on the floor. "What?" he almost snapped, "Do I have to go get tested before you believe me? Before I can get you to like me again?"

"Axel..." Roxas finally sighed, thinking of something to say.

"_What_?" Axel snapped again, looking impatient. "You know why I'm here and you let me in knowing why I'm here. So, either toss me out already or -"

"Or what?" Roxas snapped back. "What do you want me to do? I'm still sick and my parents are most probably behind the door listening to us. I ate your goddamn soup and you're in my room. So what the hell do you want?"

Axel stared at him in silence for awhile before nodding towards the drawing. "May I keep that?"

Roxas glanced at the drawing in his hands as well. "Sure, why the hell not." he shrugged, "If you really want it." He bent forward a bit, reaching out to give the drawing. Axel got up from the beanbag, taking the drawing and placing it inside the folder again. After packing his bag he gave Roxas a hesitant look.

"I think I should be going..." he said. "You're probably tired and all."

"Yeah, a bit."

"Walk me to the door?" Axel asked, pulling on his leather jacket. Roxas gave a curt nod, standing up. Axel slung the bag over his shoulder and the two boys left the room in silence, slowly making their way to the front door.

Axel bent down to pull on his green chucks, Roxas stood beside him with his hands deep in the pockets of his sweatpants. He could hear his parents eating in the dining room.

That reminded him of something. "Uh, what about all the left-over groceries? I can go get them if you want. Where's the cotton bag you had?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder towards the living room.

"You guys can keep the bread and the basil. And the rest of the garlic. I don't need them. I have the bag right here." Axel chuckled, standing up and patting the red messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Okay", Roxas nodded, swaying lightly on his heels. "Did you forget anything else?"

Axel pursed his lips in mock thought before smirking. "Yeah. Your phone number."

Roxas blushed a bit, averting his eyes. "Uh... Right." After two seconds of consideration he held out his hand, surrendering. "Give me your phone."

He didn't see the victorious grin on Axel's face when he fished his phone from his jean pocket, giving it to the blonde. Roxas quickly saved his number, pressing the call button and felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. With a shy smile he gave the phone back to Axel.

"Okay, so..." Roxas started, glancing up. Axel pocketed the phone again. "So, um..."

"I'll call you?" the redhead suggested with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, that would be... nice." Roxas sighed, defeated. "Just give me few days to get over this tiring flu."

"Sure, no problem." Axel nodded, grinning. "The miraculous chicken soup should have you up and running in no time. Just re-heat a portion tomorrow and you'll be as good as new by Monday."

Roxas smiled back. "Okay, we'll see about that." he chuckled, "I just hope there will be something left for me tomorrow. Once Né gets home she'll most likely eat the rest of the -"

Axel cut his mumbling off with a quick kiss on lips. Roxas' body went rigid, his eyes widening as he stared shocked at the redhead. Axel let out an awkward chuckle at the open-mouthed look he was getting.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to... scare you." he mumbled embarrassed.

"Are you an idiot?" Roxas hissed back, "What part of "I'm still sick" don't you get?"

Axel tilted his head, giving the blonde a confused look. "I gave you the flu. I can't suffer through it twice. I'm already immune to the virus." he said, snorting. "So if I do get sick, then you didn't get that from me."

Roxas frowned. "Wait, you can't get sick?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, you got the virus from me, so I can't -"

This time Roxas cut him off by grabbing a handful of green shirt and pulling the redhead down into a forceful kiss. Axel stared at him shocked for few seconds before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. He buried one hand in the blond locks, the other winding around slim waist, pulling the younger boy closer. Roxas' free hand tugged at his hair, pressing their lips more forcefully together.

Axel had enjoyed dominating their first kisses back at the club, but he wasn't about to complain when Roxas pried his lips open and slipped his soft tongue in. Especially when the boy let out a soft moan, a shiver traveling down his spine. Roxas was tugging at his shirt, making Axel move forward while the blonde took few steps back, mouths still otherwise occupied. Roxas' feet bumped on the large drawer against the wall and he felt Axel smirk against his lips. With one swift move Axel had lifted the younger boy up onto the drawer, moving to stand in between his thighs. Roxas moaned again, winding his legs around the redhead and pulling him in closer, both hands now deep in the red spikes.

Neither of them heard the front door open. But they most definitely heard the surprised shriek that followed.

"Oh my god, you slut!" someone half chuckled, half screamed and the kissing boys sprang apart fast.

Roxas stared at his twin sister with wide eyes, face flushed deep red from the making out and embarrassment. "Naminé?" he squeaked and only then seemed to notice the other person standing in the doorway with his sister. The dirty-blond boy was a head taller than her, and his incredibly wide, aqua-coloured eyes were staring at Axel.

"Axel?" the boy finally managed to stutter, squeezing Naminé's hand.

Axel scratched his head, looking only a bit ashamed. "Hey, Demy."

Roxas ignored the two boys for a second, giving his sister a wide-eyed look. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still sitting on the drawer. Then he heard the rushed footsteps coming their way from inside the house.

All four of them turned to look at the worried parents standing in the doorway to the living room

"What happened?" their mother asked, holding a hand up against her chest. "We heard you scream, honey. Is everything alright?"

Naminé had the decency to hide her mouth when she started to laugh. Loudly. Roxas slowly slipped off the drawer, trying not to gain anyone's attention. Axel was straightening his shirt and Demyx just looked dumbfounded.

Axel finally cleared his voice. "Uh, there's nothing to worry about, Mrs. Strife, Mr. Strife." he gave them both an apologetic smile. "Roxas and I only gave her a slight fright when she opened the door right when I was leaving. Y'know, scared her a bit."

Luckily Naminé was still laughing so hard she didn't manage to correct the redhead.

"Oh, alright." their mother sighed, relieved. "I thought something bad happened." she smiled at Axel and then she noticed the strange boy on their doorsteps. "Ah, and who might this young man be?"

Naminé was still wheezing so she glanced at Roxas. Roxas faked a grin, his face still flushed. "Uh, this is Demyx. Naminé's boyfriend." he introduced the blonde boy he haven't even gotten to trade few words with. "Mom, could you give us a few minutes? Axel's just leaving and I'm sure Né and Demyx will gladly join you and dad in the living room after that."

Aerith glanced at their silently staring father and nodded. "Of course, we'll be in the kitchen." she moved to pull her husband away when he opened his mouth.

"After Axel has left I need to have few words with you, young man." he said, glancing between the two boys. "And pull your shirt straight."

Roxas glanced down, finding his stomach almost completely exposed. With a deep blush he pulled his shirt down and watched his parents disappear into the living room.

"Ooooooh, someone's in trouble." Naminé cackled behind him and Roxas sent her a death glare.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" he seethed, crossing his arms.

"Pumpkin, I live here." Naminé snorted back, mirroring his pose. "Dem and I thought we should come and try out some of that famous soup Axel kept telling me all about yesterday."

Axel gave her a small smile, but Demyx turned to gape at her. "How do you know Axel?" he asked.

Before Naminé got to answer Axel had reached out to grab a hold of Roxas, pulling him into a spooning embrace. "Dem, I'd like you to meet Roxas."

Demyx gave them a contemplating look, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to the blonde from the club? I thought you were still pining after him."

Axel smirked, placing his chin on top of Roxas' head. Naminé snorted at the two of them.

"Demyx, this is my twin brother Roxas." she sighed, waving a hand at her brother. "He's been sick for two weeks now, so I would suggest against shaking hands. Oh, and he got the flu from this disturbingly tall redhead he met in a nightclub two weeks back."

It took Demyx few seconds to pull it all together and he turned to give Axel this wide, happy grin. "Oh my god, you found him!" he squealed, grinning at Roxas before glancing at Naminé. "And he's your brother!" Naminé nodded. "Gawd, how freaky is that? We're like... best friends dating _twins_. So cool!"

Naminé let out a light giggle, Axel snorted, burying his face into Roxas' hair and Roxas scowled halfheartedly. "Okay, who said anything about dating?" he asked, glancing up to glare at Axel. Axel reached in to sweetly peck him on lips.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you ditch me again." he muttered, answering the glare with one of his owns. "After all the trouble it took to find you. Y'know, I actually went back to the club. Hoping you'd be there. I dragged Dem along."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. She told me. She's told me everything you've told Demyx, because apparently your friend can't just shut up about other people's business."

Demyx had the decency to blush while Naminé sent her brother a glare. "You should be happy about that, ass. Without Demyx you wouldn't have most probably met Axel again." she snapped and Roxas opened his mouth to snap back, but she wasn't finished. "And enough with the act, Rox! That was the second time I've seen you completely throw yourself at him. And hell, I thought you were tired and sick just this morning, but noooo, here you are, dry humping on an antique drawer!"

Roxas blushed. "It's not antique!" he wailed, waving a hand towards the drawer. Axel snorted against his hair again. "Oh shut up, Shakira."

"Y'know, I was only joking about the "whenever, wherever" part." the redhead chuckled. "You didn't need to take it so seriously."

"Oh, gawd. I don't even wanna know." Naminé grimaced. Demyx was chuckling with his best friend while the twins didn't look all too amused.

After a brief silence Roxas suddenly slumped against Axel, sighing deep. "Could you two get inside and close the door already. I'm feeling a bit cold." Demyx pushed Naminé gently inside, closing the door behind him. Another deep silence fell around them as none really knew what to say.

Finally Axel cleared his throat, reluctantly letting go of the blonde. "Well, I was kinda leaving, so I should... go."

"What, you leaving already?" Demyx whined, "Can't you like, wait for an hour with Roxas and then we can go home together?"

Axel glanced down at the blonde still standing infront of him, a small smile crawling to his lips. "Nah, Roxie's ill. I should let him rest."

Roxas' head shot up at the nickname. "Who're you calling _Roxie_?"

"Well, if you insist on calling me Shakira, then you're going to be my Roxie." Axel chuckled back, leaning down to peck Roxas on lips again. After a quick decision he gave the boy another, a bit longer kiss, smiling slyly. "Mmm, god I like doing this."

"Urgh, you two are just gross." Naminé huffed, kicking off her shoes. "C'mon Dem, let's go get something to eat." Demyx hardly had time to kick off his shoes when she was already pulling him towards the kitchen, leaving Roxas and Axel alone again.

Roxas was swaying a bit on spot and had to reach out to grab a hold of the drawer. Axel gave him a worried look. "You should go take a nap or something. Get some rest." he mused, brushing some blonde hair behind Roxas' ear.

"I do that and my dad'll come and drag me up so he can yell at me." Roxas shrugged, moving to properly lean against the drawer. He looked up to smile at Axel. "But I'll try to take a nap after he's done yelling."

"Okay." Axel chuckled, pushing hands into pockets. "So, when do think I can call you?"

Roxas pondered for few seconds, measuring the redhead up. Finally he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh screw waiting couple days, just call whenever you want."

Axel grinned widely, leaning down to give the boy one last deep kiss, Roxas eagerly leaning into it. With an extremely pleased smile Axel finally pulled back and stood up straight.

"Later, then." he saluted, opening the front door. Sending the blonde one last smirk over his shoulder, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Roxas stood there, leaning against the drawer for awhile, before gently lifting a hand to touch his lips. A bashful smile stretched on his face while he slowly made his way back into his room, happily flopping down on his soft bed. With a content sigh and a smile on his lips he cuddled up with his pillow and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Roxas let his eyes wander over the nightclub, the dance floor, the grinding teenagers. There was a group of friends in a corner booth few tables down, a group of guys and one female, all a bit older than Roxas and most of his friends. The blonde woman was sending light glares at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking and Roxas couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" a smooth voice asked next to his ear, warm fingers lightly massaging the nape of his neck.

Roxas glanced at the lean man slouched against him, a tender smile appearing on his lips. "Your friend's glaring at me."

Axel glanced at the table full of his friends. "Larx? Yeah, just ignore her." he chuckled, turning to nibble on the blonde's earlobe. "Hag hates it when her fags pair up."

"Hm-mmh." Roxas momentarily forgot what they were talking about when the firm lips moved to suck his neck. "Ah... But isn't that a bit harsh to say about your friends?"

"No." Axel chuckled, giving the spot a wet lick. "They're mostly gay anyway. Or bi. Who cares."

Roxas rolled his eyes, moving the hand behind Axel so he could sink his fingers in the red mane of hair. "Nevermind then." He could feel his boyfriend smile against his neck and rolled his eyes again. He had known it would be a bad idea to ask Axel to come along with him and his friends (who were all either on the dance floor or at the bar, avoiding the "even more obnoxious couple than Riku and Sora" like plague), and the horny redhead was just proving him right.

Leaving Axel to have his fun on his neck Roxas scanned the dance floor again with slightly hazy eyes. A tall brunette caught his eye, dancing with a pretty, blue-haired girl quite near their table. The tight t-shirt the young man was wearing was bringing out his strong build and hard muscles and a sleezy smirk slowly appeared on Roxas' lips.

"Well, he's kinda cute, don't you think?" he commented nonchalantly, Axel's head snapping up in an instant.

"What?" the redhead asked, looking confused.

"That guy over there, dancing with the pretty blue-haired girl." Roxas clarified, trying to keep his face mostly expressionless. Axel glanced at the pointed guy, frowning.

"Okay... so what about him?" he asked, turning to frown at Roxas.

Roxas smiled innocently back. "I just think he's kinda cute. Y'know, in a ass-kicking-sexy kinda way. Perfect next victim, right?"

Axel was starting to look even more confused. "Victim for what? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, you're not thinking I'm keeping this flu all to myself? I need to find someone gullible to contaminate before it's too late!" Roxas waved his free hand in air, making a point. "And I've got my eyes set on that _very_ nice piece of ass."

"Oy!" Axel suddenly protested loudly, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy. "That flu's exclusively meant for you and only you! Don't you dare give it to anyone else. Especially not the way you got it yourself."

Roxas chuckled loudly, settling down in the strong arms around him, glancing up to give his boyfriend an assuring smile. "I'm just kidding. I don't think I could even get anyone sick anymore. And he's not really my type." he said softly, giving Axel a sweet kiss. "Sides, my cousin would kill me if I tried to hit on his boyfriend."

Axel decided to just ignore the last comment and pulled the blonde closer to deepen the kiss. And Roxas didn't really feel like objecting, sinking his fingers in the red mane.

* * *

**A/N**: Gah! Done! Now this really was a tough one to write. And I can't believe I finally got my first Akuroku finished! I have like... ten unfinished ones, all waiting to be written... oh well.

Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it and I would really, _really_ like to know what you think. ^^

(And free cookies to all who figured out the trio mentioned in the epilogue. :D lol.)


End file.
